The Temple
by GemKnight
Summary: About five years after YST, ignoring the OAVs, a new dark force has arrived, there goals have nothing to do with the armors, yet the troopers still end up standing in the way. PLEASE! R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story uses the Japanese names and is based off a PBEM RPG I did with a group of friends, I started the story with permissions soon after the RPG was abandoned. This story has a vast amount of OCs, but still manages to convey the importance of the series characters. Shuten/Anubis is alive in this fic and it's explained why in later chapters.

There was a calm breeze in the mortal world near Koji manor. The sky was dim with thick clouds obscuring almost all light beyond them. The smell of rain was fresh in the air, a temporary pause in the off and on again rain.

Nastui looked into the skyline, boredom creeping into her expression. She'd finished cleaning up the massive mansion and was waiting for company. She'd received a call only a few days prior from Ryou that he had been having dreams of a black armor draped in the stench of death. Nastui had begun to look into her father's archives to see if there was anything related to this. In the meantime, she had contacted the other Troopers, who reported similar dreams about this armor of death. Nastui had even tried to contact the other armored ally they'd discovered in the five years since Arago's defeat.

Nastui had gotten a lucky break and found Shuten living in a Temple not far from Koji Manor; Shuten had also kept in contact with the other Masho. The Masho had also confirmed the strange dreams.

Oddly, Jun was the first to arrive, in the five years Jun had just grown to be a 14 year old, starting his last year of middle school, studying hard for his entrance exams, yet he'd dropped everything when Nastui told him the Troopers would be gathering soon. To this day he still rode his skateboard nearly everywhere, though slung over his shoulder was a bokken, from Seiji's mentoring in Kendo. Jun came to a panting stop at the steps as he kicked up his skateboard and leapt all three steps in one bound, then knocked on the door.

"Nastui-san, it's me, Jun!"

Nastui hurried down the stairs to welcome the bundle of energy. She got to the door and started to open it. However, it was that moment a dark looming figure chose to come forth.

Jun turned to face the figure as Nastui opened the door. "Jun?"

"Nastui, get back in the house," Jun called as he took his bokken out and mentally asked himself where the Troopers were.

"What is it?"

The dark figure stepped up to the porch, smiling. He wore no helmet, but had on a black mystical armor. His black hair seemed short, but unkempt. His eye bore into Jun's, not reaching for the blade slung at his waist.

"You do not really expect to hold me at bay with that- TOY sword," the figure spoke, clearly, though a bit antiquated in dialect, like someone brought up in one of the earlier eras of Japan.

Jun was clearly irked by the man's comment, but not so much as to foolishly rush towards this unknown opponent. "Who are you," Jun asked at last.

"I am Mamoru, bearer of death," he replied plainly enough, but his statement carried a lot of unsaid emotions, a lot of pain, and the sounds of too many regrets past to count.

From the nearby woods came another figure, a woman, dressed in a cloak obscuring view of anything beneath, revealing only enough of her figure to make clear she was indeed, a woman.

"Gayl, find the documents."

"Hai, Mamoru-sama," Gayl gave a small bow as she moved into a leap, assisted by the winds themselves, carrying her to the back of the house, where she came in through a window strait into Nastui's research room.

"No, wait!" Nastui cried out in protest to no avail.

At this time, a large van pulled into the Driveway, seeing Mamoru the driver came strait for him. Mamoru jumped aside and rolled away, putting the van between him and the manor.

"Shuten!" Jun cried out recognizing the driver through the window, from all doors crawled out six figures, five of them armored. Shuten had brought besides himself, the other three former warlords, and two other figures currently staying at the temple. One of them a woman, bearing a red and gold armor, the other, not bearing any armor, but suddenly growing very wide as she started transforming herself into a very large tiger not that much unlike Byakuen, except for being female. She stopped at some hybrid stage.

"Shape shifter," Mia asked without realizing she'd spoken aloud.

"Just were-tiger," the woman replied in a rough, half-tiger growl.

"Introductions seem to need to be rushed. Warlords, Kayley, and Anna, also known as Lady Solarflare, and this man would be the black armor in out dreams?"

"That's Shi no Mamoru, but there's a woman with him in my research room!"

"Anubisu, Anna, in the house, we'll handle Shi."

Anubisu and Anna quickly rushed up and into the house as Nastui stepped aside, and there Gayl was rummaging through a safe, looking for who-knows-what. "If I were an important paper... where would I be...?"

"What do you want?" Anubisu yelled out, suddenly taking Gayl from her work, she turned to face him.

Back in front of the house, Mamoru walked back towards the others. He sent a mental prod to another of his generals elsewhere to hurry and arrive, standing off against the others.

"So, Oni-Masho, Gen-Masho, and even Dokku Masho, I see you've brought a friend or two."

"What do you want," Kayley asked aggressively as she stormed towards Shi.

"Now if I wanted you to know that I would have asked for it," Shi kidded. Kayley charged at Shi and he sidestepped. Shi spoke in a booming voice that seemed amplified like thunder, "DEATH CHAIN ENCIRCLE!"

Chains erupted from beneath Kayley, Shuten, Rajura, Nazza, and even Jun and Nastui. Nazza rolled into the chains as he called his armor, unsheathing his swords he sliced through the chains. Shuten and Anubisu both cut through the chains as well, calling their armors. All three warriors stopped dead in their tracks as Shi lifted Jun and Nastui into the air. They both called out as the sharp, bladed chains cut lightly into their skin.

"You bastard, using Jun and Nastui as hostages."

"What right have you to question my methods?"

'Doom' was skating in an ice rink when he heard Mamoru's mental summon, he looked at the bladed skates on his feet and shrugged. A black sphere encompassed him, "Void out."

Doom appeared beside Gayl, facing Lady Solarflare and Anubisu, just as Gayl was turning to address them...

"It's so refreshing to see people meddling in other people's affairs, even today," she turned to Anna, "I assume you'll be in the role of the mutt? So Anubisu does that make you the cowardly stoner, or the ex-jock with the ascot?"

"So Lady Gayl, are we having trouble with the Scooby-gang? Would that make me one of the monsters in mask- or perhaps a harmless prank taken too far?"

Allen stood there wearing a denim jacket and pants, and his black sub-armor breastplate. He reached into a jacket pocket and pulled out a black yoroi.

Anubisu turned from Gayl to Doom, then back again, sneering, "If you're insinuating that I play the part of that alliterate Great Dane, I will skin you alive, woman."

"Actually I was saying you were either a coward or a poor dresser, and thank you Doom-doll, I'll leave these meddling armored brats to you, play nice," with that Gayl turned back to the safe.

"Happy hunting," Doom turned back to Anubisu and Anna, "BUSSO ANGST!"

"Not so fast!" Anna called back to Gayl as she and Anubisu called their armors, Lady S then took her firebo and cast a blast towards her. Except there was something unseen was in the way, much to the surprise of both parties when a group of scientists were revealed to have been invisible in the room.

The one that seemed to be leading them smiled and jokingly apologized for being in the way.

"Oh your not in the way," Doom said charmingly, then swung his arm outward and seemed to bend reality as about seven demonic looking beasts poured forth from some other plane, "Chaos beasts, attack!"

The seven beasts weren't very bright, but bright enough to follow their master's commands, four of them charged Anubisu and three leapt at Anna.

Back outside Ryou came onto the scene with Byakuen beside him, "SO EN ZAN!"

Ryou's attack burned through Shi's chains and freed everyone. Kayley mustered her strength and barreled at Shi like some linebacker. Mamoru took the blow and following the resulting momentum threw Kayley tail end up through the air, then pulled into a summersault, pushed off the ground, and came onto his feet. Kayley landed on her feet in cat-like style, while Ryou took to Mamoru's front. Mamoru smiled, he wouldn't let himself be outmatched by a mere Were-creature and one Trooper in direct combat.

Back in the house, Gayl had finally found the documents, she held them up gloatingly, and no sooner had the words, "I got it," slipped from her mouth than the scientists vanished, taking Gayl with them.

"What the-," Doom grumbled silently, looking to the ceiling, "of all the lousy... meddling..."

Doom turned briefly to Anubisu and Anna. After sending a mental picture of the sudden events to Mamoru, Mamoru gave him a mental nod and Doom vanished in a black sphere, following the scientists.

By this time, a truck, driven by Shuu, pulled into the driveway. He hit the brakes, killed the engine, and leapt out the driver-side in one continuous motion. Mamoru turned suddenly as Shuu called his armor and came towards one of Mamoru's sides, while the three Masho came towards the other.

"It seems my welcome has been overstayed, don't think you've won this battle yet Troopers, Masho, Sayonara," Shi no Mamoru reached up one hand and Jun was lifted off the ground, protesting, wrapped in chains, until one of them acted as a gag in his mouth, "Insurance."

Chains also lifted up and wrapped around Kayley, "As for you wolfie, I think you need to learn your place."

Kayley protested vividly as the chains swarmed around her. Byakuen came over and tried his best to gnaw the chains off her, to little avail as he only found himself getting tangled in them like spider webs.

With that Mamoru vanished, and Jun was pulled through the ground and disappeared as well, both appearing in Shi's new Youjakai castle.

"Genjutsu," Mamoru called. There was no immediate response so Mamoru called out once more, "Genjutsu I know you're here..."

As if stepping out from some invisible doorway, Genjutsu came into view. Her short brown hair lay just between her ears and her shoulders. She wore an awkward looking brown gown that would have touched the floor if she had been standing on it. "Yes Mamo-chan?"

"Egh, how many times must I tell you not to call me Mamo-chan?"

"Approximately 16,476,981,899,112 more times, sir."

Mamoru put a hand to his forehead, "Look, whatever, I want you to take the prisoner."

Genjutsu's eyes turned towards Jun appraisingly, then walked over and held his cheeks like some overly affectionate relative, "How adorable Master, may I eat him?"

"No Genjutsu, you may not," Mamoru said mildly exasperated.

"Dissect him?"

"No."

"Eat him?"

"Again, no..."

"Ok, say Shi-san..."

"What."

"May I eat him?"

"Huh," Mamoru said, caught off guard, "No!"

"Err, May I take out his soul?"

"Maybe later."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I've actually got a couple dozen chapters already done, but they're in one giant word document and I have to break them up and re-proof read them to my current writing standards. This was the second RP under the title 'The Temple' but as much as I liked the first story there were far too many subplots going on for it to make a good fic, this one has a lot of sub-plots too, but most of them contribute more than they subtract.

End AN

Eirhe Carchela had been working peacefully at her experiments somewhere in Australia when one of her assistants, Doctor Fomalhaut, came rushing in.

"Doctor Carchela," he called to her. After a moment passed and she still gave no reply, Fomalhaut spoke louder, "Doctor Carchela can you hear me?"

"I'm hardly deaf, Fomalhaut, though you might need to open your ears a bit, I told you I wanted to be left alone for this experiment."

"Yes doctor, but you need to see this, the graph is giving off the most amazing readings."

"Huh?"

"Arc-wave readings, lots of them!"

Eirhe was now sufficiently curious; she rose from her chair and followed Fomalhaut to the machine that was causing so much excitement. She looked at the screen and the read-outs it was giving.

"Can you tell me what exactly it is that I'm looking at Fomalhaut?"

"Sorry," Fomalhaut took the print outs and hastily labeled them before handing them to the doctor.

"I see," she said scanning the barely legible scribble that passed for handwriting, labeling each line and pattern the computer had printed. "Can you triangulate their positions?"

"We're working on that right now doc."

"Okay, have Albireo fetch the Arc-shield and the Teleporter, tell Aquila what we've found and to stay here in the lab, then you and I are going to investigate, and if possible, capture a specimen."

Fomalhaut looked at the triangulated coordinates, "This is near Tokyo, which is a densely populated city."

"We won't be seen," Eirhe stated plainly.

Albireo came over with the Teleporter and the Arc-shield, Eirhe took them and walked over to Fomalhaut, she entered the coordinates into the Teleporter and the two of the vanished, reappearing about 100 yards from Koji Manner. At this point Mamoru was leaping to the side to avoid Shuten's oncoming van.

"Activate the Arc-shield," Eirhe instructed Fomalhaut. He nodded as the two seemed to vanish into thin air from the outside world, but rather, it was a barrier-field effect against Arcane effects that also had the benefit of distorting the wave spectrum around them and making them effectively invisible to all manner of wave-based detection, primarily including visual, audio-based, or arcane manners of detection.

Eirhe and Fomalhaut rushed through the forest to the driveway to Koji Manner shortly after Anubisu and Anna charged into the house.

"I don't believe this many people will fit into the Blocking chamber."

"No, certainly not," Eirhe confirmed, "but we don't need all of them, even one would suffice."

As calm as Eirhe sounded, she was in awe, such a strange collection of people, all with such an assortment of Arcane-enhanced abilities, even in her world this would have been a fantastic sight. She frowned, now was not the time to dwell in the past...

The two heard loud sounds from inside the house, sounds of Doom calling his armor.

"There appears to be more people in the house," Fomalhaut observed.

"You have a gift for stating the obvious, Fomalhaut, but let's go see, perhaps we'll be able to find a specimen in there."

They rushed into the house, Nastui and Jun were on the deck, eyes fixed on the battle out front, as chains erupted all around them and wrapped around Jun, Nastui, and those opposing Shi. They came into the room that was the source of the ruckus, Doom stood off against Anubisu and Anna, all three armored, Gayl was turning back to the safe when Anna fired a blast of fire, which impacted the Arc-shield rather than finishing it's approach at Gayl. Gayl had still leapt up by the suddenness of the attack.

"Doctor, the Arc-shield won't hold against attacks of that magnitude," Fomalhaut pointed with a subtle edge of panic entering his voice.

"I understand, take down the Arc-shield."

"Doctor?"

"Do it!"

Fomalhaut shrugged as he did as instructed, from seemingly nowhere Eirhe and Fomalhaut appeared in the room, Eirhe turned towards Anna, "Sorry for being in the way," she said foolishly.

"Oh you're not in the way," Doom assured, with worlds of charm and a killer smile aimed directly at Eirhe before he turned and sent a small mass of beasts about 2/3rds the size of humans charging at his opponents.

Anna yelled for them to get out of there as Ryou appeared outside. Eirhe looked appraisingly at each specimen before making her decision, she nodded towards Gayl as she held up some significant documents, and Fomalhaut punched in new coordinates into the teleporter.

"I got it! -"

Fomalhaut pushed the button on the teleporter; fields of energy extended around Fomalhaut, Eirhe and Gayl, immediately, the three of them were whisked away from the room...

"I don't got it..." Gayl said foolishly as she suddenly tried to take in her new surroundings. She looked at the documents still in her hands and thought to herself, '_No, I got it, I just don't get it?_'

She looked at three bare walls and a glass fourth-wall. She tried to summon up a breeze to lift her off the ground but no winds came to her aide. "Nani?"

Gayl let the paper's drop from her hands as she reached up and scratched her head. She tried again, "Zephyr Tempest!"

Where there should have been gale-force winds, blasting around and wreaking everything in sight, there was nothing. Gayl let herself fall bum first onto the floor, "darn ol' scincie meanie-heads..."

Eirhe and Fomalhaut walked over to the glass wall, Eirhe turned to Aquila, "What is the specimen's status?"

Aquila looked up suddenly, "Ah, confused Doc, what else?"

"I'm going in to speak with the specimen."

"She seems pretty violent by her initial reactions; you might want to take somebody in with you."

"She's probably still feeling weak from the sudden deprivation of her Arc-Waves being suppressed, but if she proves violent, release the sleeping gas, I'll take my mask with me just in case."

What Eirhe took looked like nothing more than a primitive cloth she could tie to her face, but it was specifically designed to block out most denser-than-air-fumes. Eirhe stepped up to a sliding glass door with a small electric lock on both sides with a numeric keypad. Eirhe entered the numeric pass code and the door unlocked, she slid the door open and stepped through, the door closed itself behind her.

"Hello madam, I am Doctor Eirhe Carchela, I apologize for the abruptness of your capture, but we needed to put you into this Arc-wave blocking chamber so we could examine you, I would like to assure you that you will be completely safe here. If we could, let's start with your name?"

Suddenly, outside the blocking chamber, appeared a rather irate looking Doom, fully armored and glowing in a black aura, his eyes narrowed in on Doctor Fomalhaut, "Where is Gayl! Return the woman you abducted immediately or I'll waste this tiny-" Doom took in his surroundings, his eyes widening, "Tiny... gigantic... laboratory..."

Fomalhaut had to clutch his chest to keep from jumping back into the glass wall he had been looking through, he looked over Doom appraisingly then with some quick thinking he motioned towards the glass door and entered the pass code, "She's in here, if you'll just follow me."

Doom tilted his head as he looked back to Fomalhaut, he rose one eyebrow above the other as his helmet vanished, letting his blonde hair fall past his shoulders, his icy, stone blue eyes bore into Fomalhaut, seemingly taking a measure of him.

"What do you take me for," he said at last, levitating to make his presence all the more menacing, "I can feel her life force being dampened in there, what are you doing to her!"

Fomalhaut looked past Doom, to Aquila and nodded, then looked quickly to Gayl and the doctor. With the push of a button a sulfurous-looking green-brown gas flooded the chamber with Gayl and Eirhe, who quickly put on her mask, the gas seeped out the doorway strait for Doom and Fomalhaut. In an instant, a black barrier surrounded Doom; the thick fumes would not penetrate it. Fomalhaut looked around desperately as he felt himself already growing drowsy, he looked back to Doom and a wave of boldness overtook him as he suddenly did a rolling tackle dive at Doom.

Doom's eyes widened as he began to move upward to dodge Fomalhaut's dive, Fomalhaut however, caught Doom around the thighs, passing effortlessly through Doom's two-way barrier that currently served only to hold air. Fomalhaut shifted his weight and maneuvered the two into the blocking chamber; Doom struck his head rather hard on the top of the doorway as the two toppled downwards, stumbling into the chamber.

Doom's barrier began to fizzle, as if fighting to stay in existence, looking like a 'snowy' T.V. screen before it at last faded out, he tried to hold his breath, even grabbing Fomalhaut's lab coat and trying it as a filter. Doom felt himself grow heavy, as the arcane forces that lightened the armor around him were suppressed, and he felt the full weight of the armor, perhaps for the first time. He even tried to back-call the armor but it would not return to its Yoroi state. Doom would have still had the strength to stand at least, if not for the gas sapping it from him, his eyelids drooped as he snuck one last peak to Gayl, curled and sleeping in a fetal position, he had one last coherent thought before blacking out, '_I wish it was this easy to get to sleep all the time..._'


	3. Chapter 3

AN: yes it's a third and fourth take on what happened that morning that Mamoru came… don't worry, the story moves on after this… Also, Doom's history gets filled out much later in the story- in fact I haven't even gotten to that point yet- eep!

End AN

Touma looked to the crowds as he stepped off the Trans-pacific flight, after a stop in Los Angeles from Kennedy in New York, he was finally home again. Doing the quick math in his head, he corrected his watch to Tokyo time, a 14-hour difference.

He shook his head, realizing nobody would come to pick him up, because he'd forgotten to tell the other's he was even coming. After hearing from Mia that the other four Troopers were sharing the same dream as his, it seemed worth investigating. He smiled once he was outside and waiting for a taxi, it had been almost two years since he'd been in Japan. As he stepped into the Cab he could see the morning sun well in the sky, he'd effectively lost the other half a day on his half-day travel. Ten hours in a plane was having its effect on Touma's legs though, but he walked it off, he could let himself succumb to jet lag after he arrived at Koji Manor...

Meanwhile, that same morning of chaos, Shin stirred in his sleep, the same dark dream haunted him once more. It was the same dream that he'd been having for over a month now, full of omens and pain, but each time as his head shot upward and he jolted from his dreams, only the last few images stayed in mind.

A black armor, a twisted man within it, Shin knew he wanted to stop him. A mysterious voice beckoned to the black armor barer, asked him what he wanted, he replied with only one, bone-chillingly simple word, 'death.' As it passed from his lips, all at once too many things overtook him, a sense of dread at the top of the list, too many emotions to comprehend, a wash of awe and inexplicable physical feelings passed through him. It was always at that point that he awoke, shooting up from his pillow.

"It was that dream again, wasn't it," Shin turned to the figure beside him. She turned onto her side and looked back at Shin, a look of concern in her eyes.

"Yes love," He confirmed for her.

"What do you think it means?"

"I don't know Adjani..."

Adjani forced a warm smile as she slide her arms around Shin, Shin looked back at her, "You know I'll help you in any way I can."

"You don't have to tell me that love," he put a hand over her swollen womb with a sincere smile, "But don't you think you have enough on your plate right now?"

Shin felt a fuzzy head push itself against his other hand, Shin lifted his hand and motioned for the creature to move away, Adjani reached over and took that hand, "Hakuna just wants you to know he's here for you too."

Shin gave a short start of a laugh, then petted the formerly stay cat, it pushed it's body upward by one front leg, the other having been lost to some unknown accident before they found him. The last interruption to seal Shin's morning as awake was the silent knock on the door before it opened, a small face poked inside to look to them.

"Yes Za-za," Shin spoke, catching young Zaire's glance.

"Da-da?" he replied quietly, he opened the door a little further, then reached up to crawl onto the bed, being a little high for him, he instead, with little more than a thought, lifted himself by some unseen force and slid onto the bed by his mother's side, "Mommy, did Da-da have the bad dream again?"

Adjani nodded, Zaire looked over to his father and spoke as if imitating his own father's consoling voice, "It be okay Da-da."

"He's getting good at that," Shin pointed out.

"Isn't he," she took Zaire into her arms, "Just the other day he floated up to the ceiling and wouldn't come down. I had to wait for him to nod off before he came down to where I could reach him."

"Well," Shin said after a moment, "Apparently it's morning enough to get up, I think that later this afternoon I'll call back Nastui and see what she's learned from Touma and Seiji. If Ryou and Shuu are having the same dream, then maybe it's happening to all of us."

"And if it is," Adjani wondered aloud.

"I don't know love, I'd hate to think that now of all times."

It was not long before the incident at Koji manner when Shin called Nastui, she brought him up to date, that not only were Shuu and Touma sharing the same dreams, but the Masho as well, had contacted her trying to reach the Troopers because of the dream. Touma was going to fly over from America to help figure out what's going on, in fact he should be arriving later this afternoon after he takes care of some other business in the city.

Shin gave a nod and an affirmative sound over the phone. Nastui told him even little Jun planned on coming over right away to help the Troopers. Shin gave a little chuckle at the thought.

"Laugh if you will, but you forget he's a 14-year old boy now, hardly any younger than you were when you fought Arago."

"Alright, point taken, but what about our other ally, have you managed to contact Allen?"

"Not since last year almost, I even went to his apartment once, but the complex was almost abandoned, nobody there, the offices were empty, and nobody answered when I knocked on his door."

"No forwarding address?"

"No immediate signs he left other than the complete absence of being there. Though I did manage to track down the former manager, he tells me nearly everyone moved out and he sold the whole place to Doom cheap because people thought it was haunted?"

Shin didn't reply for a minute, Nastui asked him if he was still there.

"Aye, just... It seems strange, doesn't it? I would wonder if it was Allen's armor of Doom, except I know somewhere inside that it isn't him- but, now that I think about it, I get the feeling he is involved somehow..."

"M-hm, um, sorry to cut you off, but I see Jun through the window, anyway, come by as soon as you can and we'll all get together."

"All right, bye."

Shin softly placed the phone down. He looked to Adjani and she asked, "Do you really think Allen is involved in this somehow? He always seemed distance, but quite sincere."

Adjani reached out her hand and Shin took it, the cyan colored skin reminded him again of his wife's origin. Adjani was a water spirit, one of the few spirit races still living in large numbers on earth. Water spirits tended more towards peace, harmony, and tranquility than the average human did, perhaps one of the biggest reasons the Water spirits had done their best to avoid being known to humans, but Suiko no Shin had found them, and Shin had fallen in love with Adjani, who bore Nen Skye, the jewel of the water people. Nen Skye protected her and her people, as the Jewel of Life was to protect humanity.

Suddenly Adjani's expression changed, she looked shocked, as if suddenly struck by some unseen force, "Nastui, she's in danger."

"Can we get there in time?"

"Can we afford not to try?"

"What about Zaire, we can't just leave him here? I'll go, you stay here with Zaire."

Adjani reached for his hand again, and took it firmly this time, "I go where you go love, always."

Shin gave in unwillingly, and in less than three minutes, Shin, Adjani, and Zaire were in the car. Shin took off for Koji manor.

Shin pulled into the driveway behind a taxi, bringing Touma, the two caught eyes as the Taxi pulled away. Obviously too late, since Nastui was sitting on the porch, head in her arms. Adjani rushed to her side to see what was wrong while Shin went about fetching Zaire from his safety-seat.

"Shin, it's been forever," Touma called out as he started walking towards them, "and little Zaire, look how big you've grown."

Zaire smiled broadly at the comment, Touma met up with Shin at the stairs, Touma reached out a hand to shake, Shin looked at it for a second before taking it, "It has been too long."

Shin finally warmed, it was hard to not warm to any of the Troopers even after so long. Touma caught a glance at Adjani, talking to Nastui, "I take it he's not going to be the only child much longer?"

"No, he isn't, pretty soon he'll have a little baby sister or brother."

"So you haven't bothered to find out which huh?"

Shin shook his head, "We've only seen the healers of Adjani's people, no human doctors."

Shin and Touma stopped on front of Adjani and Nastui, "So, what happened?"

"He took Jun."

Shin's eyes widened in horror, even Touma's jaw dropped, "Why, and who was it, was it the black armor?"

Nastui nodded, "He called himself Mamoru, Shi no Mamoru, he had a woman who wielded the winds with him, and according to Anubisu, Allen was with him too."

Shin looked down, he hated to be right about this... Adjani reached for his hand, "I know, I feel as you."

"Why would he," Touma started, "He- he was such a smart child."

"He was only a year younger than us," Ryou cut in, "Hardly a child anymore, he's made his choice, and although we don't know the reasons, we have our duty to protect this world, even against... No matter who we face."

Touma and Shin gravely nodded, abruptly Nastui burst out, "But why- why would Shi take Jun."

"You heard him yourself," Shuu stated as he came out the door, "'Insurance', he took Jun as a hostage so we wouldn't do anything."

"Can we," asked Shin. All four of them looked down, Shin noticed Zaire take hold of his leg.

"Why Da-da look so sad?"

"Because Za-za, bad things are going to start happening soon, and to top it off, a good friend has made a very poor choice."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: PLEASE review people:sniffle:

"Doctor Eirhe, come look at the readings?"

"What is it now Fomalhaut," sighed Eirhe. Eirhe nearly dropped the mocha-latte in her hand as she looked at the screen, "This is- simply impossible?"

"Never-the-less, subject is reading arc-waves, even in the blocking chamber, it's not the same reading as before, but there is something, completely different, still at work."

"This is unacceptable, the blocking chamber is supposed to suppress all arc-waves."

"But look here, these arc-waves, although the source is obviously the male subject, they extend out to and from other dimensions, not limiting to within the normal space-time boundary. I think he might not even be fully aware of whatever powers stem from these arc-waves," Fomalhaut said hopefully.

"Perhaps, but they are still there, and with his other powers suppressed, we have no idea what may happen, we may have to alter the subject memories and hope he can't find this place again if we release him. How much longer should the gasses effects keep him unconscious?"

"No telling, he received a very minimal dosage, and he did everything within his power to filter what he could, without knowing how much he actually breathed in," Aquila looked pained for words, "I have no idea."

"Well, gassing him again is out of the question of course, not only could it damage him, but the other subject as well."

"We'll have to hope these arc waves aren't actually his, they seem to be coming as much from him as from sources parallel to him but outside this physical plane, at least when I run the numbers off the top of my head, which isn't exactly practical with N-dimensional math," Fomalhaut reassured.

Eirhe walked over to the glass wall of the blocking chamber and watched. It didn't take long for Allen to stir. His stone-blue eyes stared up into Eirhe's periwinkle eyes. Allen struggled to his feet, his armor weighing him down. Eirhe spoke into a microphone the connected to a speaker inside.

"Don't try to move too much sir, the blocking chamber tends to leave people of your abilities inside it feeling weak, in addition you should be feeling the after effects of the sleeping gas."

Allen looked Eirhe up and down, as if taking a measure of her physique amongst other things. He smiled as he dragged himself to his feet. He took off one of his armored gloves and touched the glass, as if examining it. He took as step back, then rammed shoulder first into the glass. The chamber shook, but the glass was unmarked. He frowned, then he looked down at Gayl, and then back at the glass. He struggled himself back down onto one knee, where he picked up Gayl and held her at the waist, and once again rammed his shoulder into the glass with their combined weight. The entire chamber shook violently, but the tiny mark left from the very tip of his shoulder wasn't promising.

Allen slumped back to the floor and worked his shoulder like he'd thrown it. Meanwhile the excess jarring had started to bring Gayl to.

"Now that you've tried your futile efforts and hurt yourself, would you like to try anything else before we can talk like civilized people?"

"I sorry, I must have left my civility- outside the chamber, I'm sure I'd be fine if you could just let me go get it," he joked. He looked at his armored glove again. He pulled down one of the fingers far further than it would have been able to go if it were still on his hand. He frowned, "I've got plenty more ideas, but by the time I could wear through the glass with most of them, long before in fact, I'd probably starve..."

Gayl finally stirred as her body trembled before she opened her eyes.

"You feeling better girl?"

"A little weak, and a killer headache, but it looks like I'm all here."

"Well, that may be going a bit far, I think you've always been a bit gone, eh?"

"Hey!"

"Kidding."

"Better be," she was about to stick her tongue out at him when she remembered where she was, "so, we're still here eh?"

"Yep, still here, 'spect Mams is apt to bust in any time soon?"

"For me, definitely, for you, maybe in about a week."

"Har."

Gayl suddenly clutched her chest, just below her bust, "Man, why does it feel like somebody hit me in the ribs?"

"Aaaah... that would be my fault, I threw myself against the glass, and when that failed... I sorta threw- us against the glass..."

"Any more bright ideas," she said sarcastically.

"A few, none worth mentioning at the moment, so I say we go with plan 'Z' and listen to our captors... Figure out just what the hell's goin' on?"

"Finally," Eirhe said, rolling her eyes, "So then, let's start with a round of names, I am Doctor Eirhe Carchela, these are my assistants, and you two?"

Allen butted in first with a wry grin, speaking like a talk show host about to present the prizes, "I'm Doom, this is my lovely assistant Gayl."

"Ehem, who is assistant to who?"

"I was kidding."

"Gah, whatever, I have seniority."

"Yeah yeah, by how many centuries was it, I've heard it before, I do what I'm told, but that doesn't make me anybody's errand boy."

Gayl crossed her arms and suddenly winced, then she frowned and reached over to punch Doom, she pulled her hand back in pain because of the armor. "Owwie... hey, if our powers are suppressed, why did he get to keep his armor?"

"Because it being in existence isn't a power to suppress apparently, if I'd came in here with my weapons, even if I'd dropped them, they'd still be in THIS plane if I don't miss my guess, the powers may be suppressed, but the physical stuff isn't changed in any way. My only remaining question is if I get out, how long will it be until I'm back to full power?"

Eirhe was surprised, but didn't let it show, this 'Doom' fellow had a lot of observation skills apparently; either that or he had an extreme gift in ingenuity. Using the combined mass of the woman Gayl and himself was an interesting idea that hadn't occurred to her before, she was pleasantly surprised, though not entirely, that the glass held up as well as it did. She was confident in the sturdiness of her creation; it would be able to handle just about anything a person could do from the inside to it. As if on the same wavelength, Doom had another question for her.

"Say, this glass, it's a octi-carbon based mixture isn't it- Benzyte or something-or other ring, am I right," catching the surprise in Eirhe's face he could only smile and say, "I have a lot of hobbies, comes from having too much time on my hands."

"Oh poopies, I just had a thought?"

"Congratulations, I'll get you a plaque."

"Meanie, but seriously, what happened to the documents?"

Doom jolted to his feet and scanned the whole blocking chamber, then instantly turned to Eirhe, "Well, answer her?"

"The papers your friend had are safe, I planned on looking over them myself in a little bit, but at first glance it appears to be pure gibberish, or perhaps some extinct language."

Doom frowned and dropped back down to bum again. This time he looked curiously at the floor, "No seams, nice work."

"Hey, this is no time to be complementing the woman!"

"I don't see you making better use of our incarceration."

"We haven't been arrested."

"No, and actually it's infinitely more difficult to get out of, even compared to Mams' dungeons, and believe me, Gen's put more than a few charms on those."

"I'm sure she could make something more difficult."

"Didn't say she couldn't, wouldn't dare either, if I told her she couldn't do something I'd be afraid the madwoman would eat me alive, or worse- dear god worse..."

Gayl slumped her shoulders in defeat, then sniffled, "Mamoru..."

"Don't be so bummed, after Mamoru comes to get us I'll get you a sticky bun."

Gayl straitened her shoulders but instead gave Doom a dirty look, pulled down her eyelid and stuck out her tongue, "Be-da!"

"You think you're upset, what'll I tell Felicia... she's expecting me in five minutes," he turned to the doctor, "hey lady, you think you could string a phone in here?"

"I do wonder what's keeping Mamoru though."

At that moment, Jun was what was keeping Mamoru, as much as he trusted Genjutsu, which was almost completely, he wanted to be here for the brainwashing process. Genjutsu was filling the boy's head with countless conflicting memories until he was ready to believe anything, then she proceeded to stuff him full of Youja priests to seal his servitude to the Youjakai and its current ruler.

As the energy of the priests filled him, his eyes and hair shifted black. With a few incantations Jun bore a red breastplate, shin guards, and forearm guards that could act as small bucklers.

"Viola, he's now Moete no Jun," Genjutsu said gleefully, holding out her arms as if showcasing an open display curtain. "You're positive I can't eat him."

"Yes Genjutsu, I'm positive you cannot eat him, I have far more effective uses for him than trying to fill your bottomless stomach, now, as to the other prisoner, and the unwelcome beast."

Mamoru and Genjutsu stepped into a different Chamber, the chains still bound Kayley, while Byakuen had untangled himself and was perched ready to protect Kayley while she kept working at the chains around her. Byakuen gave a low growl as he saw Mamoru and Genjutsu.

"Shoo, bad kitty- g'way you," with a wave of her arms a portal opened up beneath Byakuen. Byakuen leaped back, trying to avoid the portal, but while Byakuen was in the air the portal widened, and as Byakuen landed his front two paws had nowhere to fall but the portal. Byakuen roared in protest as the portal pulled him through.

"So, where did you banish him?"

"I just sent foul kitty to take a refreshing bath."

"Ah."

Kayley let out a cough as she tried to get enough air into her lungs, held tightly in place by the chains. Finally drawing Genjutsu's notice, Genjutsu squealed with glee, "Why master, wherever did you find one? These things are so rare. Why, just the other day I was looking all over for one. The closest I could find of course was a Were-Bengal in Russia, but he certainly wasn't very obedient, had to teach him who was master. Boy did he know that before he finally succumbed to the pain, he knew how to beg for mercy in sixteen different languages by the time I was through with him."

"Mhm, rather though, could we stick to the matter at hand?"

"Hai, Shi Shogun-sama!"

"Anyway, so Genjutsu, do you think it will be possible to make use of her like the boy?"

"Sadly, no, I feel this creature has marked you instinctively as either prey or competitor, I think she would still have her sights on you no matter what techniques we used. Much like trying to teach a tiger to pet a deer without ripping out its throat."

"I'm hardly a mere dear, Genjutsu..."

"Of that I am quite certain Chibbi Shi-sama, I eliminated that possibility the first time I met you."

Mamoru quirked an eyebrow and hoped she had been kidding, "Well, if you're sure we can't make use of her..."

"We shall make a display of her," Genjutsu said, finishing Mamoru's thought.

"Yes," Mamoru spoke, lips forming into a smile, "I believe your favorite is keeping them alive whilst ripping out their organs, neh."

Genjutsu gave a toothy grin, arms crossed behind her, "You know me too well sire."


	5. Chapter 5

"We have to go to the Youjakai, save Jun, Kayley, and Byakuen, take the fight to them before they can raise the stakes," Anna demanded. Even Shuu was thrown for words momentarily as Anna spoke. Five years ago he'd have probably been slamming the table right there with her.

"But that's just it, we have no idea how much this Shi has been sand bagging, for all we know he's got twenty more generals just like that woman and Doom."

"Who is this 'Doom' fellow anyway," Anna demanded, four Trooper heads went down in depression... "Oh... I guess I stuck my foot in my mouth, huh?"

"No," Touma started, "He was... a friend, for a time- that's all."

All heads at the table jerked up when they heard a familiar roar out behind the house. Ryou was the first out back, in time to see Byakuen hanging out partially in mid-air, before the rest of his back end fell through some invisible doorway as he was left to fall into the lake below. Byakuen managed to roll into a ball and brace for the water's surface as he plunged below.

Back in the house, Shuu had finally gotten around to asking Shuten just who Anna and Kayley were. Shuten opened his mouth to start as a wet Ryou walked in with a very unhappy, very DRENCHED, tiger. Byakuen had already shaken off out back, but a full body dive into a lake was a very soaking experience, and poor Byakuen would likely be dripping for hours, much to Nastui's grief. Grief she made quite clear when she spotted the first of many puddles by the door, and the splattered windows, damp carpets, and smelly fur.

"RYOU! Just what on EARTH are you doing bringing in Byakuen while he's THAT wet," Nastui shrieked in a shrill tone of outrage, "Out! Out! Go dry off outside!"

Even the Masho couldn't suppress a grin at the scene of Ryou, arms interposed between himself and Nastui, cringing in near-terror. The only thing he could possibly say to salve the situation was, "Go on Byakuen, you go guard the front."

Nastui gave one last shrill interjection as Byakuen crossed the main entryway out the front, dripping all the way. Nastui turned suddenly upon the others, "And just what are all YOU smiling about!"

Shuten suddenly thought privately that if Arago had been that intimidating, the Troopers might not have been able to face him in the end. Even he found himself leaning back in his chair, he hadn't been intimidated this bad since... Shuten slumped in his seat, Anubisu noticed his companions sudden disheartenment.

'_Thinking of her again_,' he asked him mentally.

Shuten gave a slight nod, Rajura caught the nod and quickly figured out what they had been talking about, _'It's not your fault, she made her own decision. If you want to blame someone other than her, try __Arago__, I suppose he drove her too it_.'

Nastui finally stormed from the room, Shuu's eyes followed her carefully, and when she seemed out of earshot, he relaxed his posture, "Phew..."

"So, when's Seiji gettin' here," Ryou asked.

"I managed to catch him on the phone this morning, told me he was looking into somethin' strange," Shuu explained.

Back in the Youjakai, Kayley was paying more attention to her chains then her captors, suddenly she thought she heard Shi mention something about removing her organs and keeping her alive. She stared straight up at them suddenly and spoke at last, "I don't suppose I have any say in where my organ's stay or go, eh?"

Shi and Genjutsu looked down at Kayley, Kayley pushed at the chains she was draped in. She gave out a particularly loud roar, and went full tiger, bursting out of the chains. She then went straight for Shi, aiming teeth for throat.

Shi sidestepped and took out a brightly shining dagger, he plunged it into Kayley's side with a gleeful look of torment, Kayley continued foreword on sheer momentum. Kayley turned and faced Shi, stopping in her tracks, and looking down at the sizzling would in her side, she looked at the dagger in Shi's hand, as her blood burned off of it.

"Yes, I believe you know what this is, and I believe you can imagine what will happen if I do it with this instead," as he said this, a Youja warrior came forward with a large katana, apparently forged from silver as well. "If you wish to keep your fur on, I would advise you be a little more cooperative."

Kayley frowned, and shifted back to a more hybrid form again, "So then, Shi no Mamoru, what is it exactly you want with me, or for that matter, what's up your sleeves period? Conquer the world, capture the nine armors, something even more cliché... Or hey, have we got the whole big baddie thing down pat, ya' know, something cool- something original, something- BIG. Come on, try to spill something -OTHER- than my guts."

"Conquering the world always seemed pointless to me, the nine armors are meaningless for me, as for clichés and originality, I was alive back when most of those were fresh, as for your organs, I confess that they shall be spilt, regardless."

"Master Shi, maybe you could just let me eat her, and get onto other matters at hand, the science-lady for example," Genjutsu cut in, sitting on a rather largely oversized broadsword, about 2 feet thick by 12 feet wide. The sword also had a powerful aura rolling off it.

"Put the Ogre-blade down Genjutsu..."

"I think Mr. Shi is still sore from the last time he was in the way of the Ogre-blade," Genjutsu frowned, and with a wave of her arms the blade went back to whatever plane it came from.

"Yes Genjutsu, I think getting hit with the Ogre-blade once in a millennium is ample, thank you."

Kayley looked to all directions, "So, you think maybe you could just let me go and call it a draw?"

"Or, I could simply throw you in the dungeon and attend to other matters for the moment."

"Or you could do that," Kayley shrugged, figuring the dungeons would be a lot easier to get away from than these two at this rate. All her wounds had healed save for the one Shi had cut into her with the silver dagger, which had at least stopped smoldering.

Genjutsu dropped Kayley in the dungeon carelessly, if not for her feline reflexes she'd have landed on her face, instead she fell on hand and knee. As soon as Genjutsu was out of sight Kayley went over to the bars and grabbed one, she shook it to see how firmly it was in place. She realized the bars weren't entirely smooth, and had cut into her hands, which were now smoking...

"Silver... Perfect."

While in Eirhe's lab, Gayl was suddenly moving around in circles, "Hey- hey, doctor lady, where the heck is your toilet, I really gotta go baaaad," she said almost like a child.

Doom smacked his own forehead, "Gayl..." He sighed, "Nevermind..."

Eirhe walked over to one of her assistants, Albireo, who was rummaging through a storage room. "Didn't I tell you to wear your lab coat at all times in the lab?"

"I was, but I was fixing some tubes and didn't want to get it dirty."

"And what are you doing now?"

"The young lady we captured said she needed to go to the bathroom," with that he presented the portable urinal he'd be rummaging for.

"You can't have the subject go in that, besides, she has company in there," Eirhe sighed in frustration. "Just go put on your lab coat..."

"Um, Gayl was it? I'm going to- well," she walked over to the sliding door and entered the code, "Follow me, I'll take you to the restroom, mind you your powers should still be suppressed for around 24 hours after you exit the chamber, so it would be unwise to attempt an escape."

Doom watched like a hawk as Gayl rushed by like a blur and followed Eirhe, Doom caught the glance of Fomalhaut, "what!"

"Perhaps you should save us some trouble and take this opportunity to go as well."

Doom thought for a moment, realizing he'd been there almost a day now, as the light was pouring in through the windows. "Perhaps..." he relented, and followed, as Fomalhaut pointed to a second lavatory. As soon as Doom stepped out of the blocking chamber, his armor back-called, vanishing from around him and retreating to its Yoroi form. Doom reached down and picked it up.

"Busso Angst!" Nothing happened. "Had to see for myself..." '_Armor must be spent from being out so long...'_

A while later Gayl was out, she walked over to Eirhe, "So, what exactly did you have planned for us, and for that matter why in the world did you abduct us in the first place?"

"You might as well get comfortable for now, let's put it that way, would you like an espresso?"

"My luck today, its poison."

"Suit yourself, as for why I took you, you see, my instruments picked up a surge of-- magical energy- I believe you understand it as. I have been doing considerable amounts of research in this area as of late. When an opportunity came up to obtain specimens like yourselves, with such exquisite talents, well, I felt that as a scientist it would have been inexcusable to pass up the opportunity. I do apologize for the treatment though; I felt at the time that you might try to harm me or my assistants in your attempts to escape."

"Look lady, I'm no lab rat, and I have no plans in becoming one, if I weren't 'blocked' or whatever by your lousy room, I'd wipe this place off the map with a gale storm the likes you've NEVER seen!"

At this point Aquila came up to Eirhe with a large manila envelope, Eirhe nodded and took the envelope, and handed it to Gayl, "I hope you can accept my apology, but I found myself curious as to just what was so important to fight over."

Gayl yanked it a bit roughly from Eirhe's extended hands, "Yeah well, just remember what happened to the cat over curiosity."

"Guess that makes her Velma, eh," Doom joked as he stepped over towards Gayl.

"Huh? Oh, the Scooby Shtick again, bah, old already," Gayl said dismissively.

"Gayl, Doom, where have you two been?" Both Gayl and Allen jolted their heads at Mamoru's sudden arrival. Eirhe took a sharp intake of breath as she turned to face the voice behind her.

"Doctor, scanners show an intruder," one of her assistants called out over the intercom system.

"I would think I'd be aware of this- AS HE'S STANDING RIGHT HERE," Eirhe snapped before regaining her composure. She sipped the espresso in one hand, "I suppose you've come to take back your generals, well it's not as if I'm capable of stopping you, though it would be polite of you to simply take them and leave my lab as it is."

Mamoru looked past Eirhe for the moment, "Doom I could expect something like this from, but what have YOU been doing with your time."

"Ooooooh," Gayl started, her proverbial 'feathers' ruffling, "don't you even start in on me, do you have any IDEA what I've been put through in the last day." Gayl then turned on Eirhe, "And YOU, after all the trouble you caused in taking me, you don't even plan to TRY anything!? That's it... Just take me home!"


	6. Chapter 6

AN (please people, R&R if you like it lemme know, if ya' don't- tell me why?)

It was morning at Koji manor. Shin was back at home with his own family. Most of the other Troopers found their old guest rooms almost identical to how they'd left them years ago.

After morning came, and the Troopers awoke one by one, Touma excused himself to place a call to some friends he'd been keeping up to date in America, a pair of siblings he'd met at Colombia University.

"Hello operator, I'd like to place a call to America please, the number is," he rattled off the number, and the operator connected him. "Hello? Yes, this is Touma. Hello Gabriel, is Rusty there too? Good, look, I got to Japan fine, like I told you two when I stopped at my fathers, but, it turns out the 'black armor' I mentioned in my dreams, well, he attacked what would be last night for you. I would have called you immediately but it would have been about 6 in the morning, you two would have been in bed. Listen, Gab, you said Rusty's there, can you go get her?"

Meanwhile, Ryou and Byakuen were waiting outside when Seiji arrived in a taxi.

"Yo, Seiji."

"Ohaiyo, Ryou-san."

Seiji came up to the porch and Ryou came up and wrapped an arm warmly around his old friend. "So, what ya' been up to?"

"Chasing a shadow, so to speak."

"I see, well, you missed some action yesterday afternoon, this 'black armor guy', Shi no Mamoru, made an appearance, and he seems to have Doom working for him, along with at least one other general, he also took somebody who had been staying with Shuten and the other warlords. You're early for the planning sessions, but late to the whole she-bang."

"Who all is here?"

"Well, Touma came all the way from America, he's on the phone with somebody back there right now, Shuu's in the kitchen helping Nastui with breakfast, we're here, Shin and his family are home, and the Masho and their other company are back at their temple. We might ask the other Masho if they know where Kayura ended up, we may need Kaosu's powers..."

"Perhaps, but regardless, I'd rather not have to count on anything but ourselves," Seiji said a little more coldly than he'd intended.

"Seiji, you know we can trust the Masho."

"Yes, I know, but we trusted Allen as well," Seiji crossed his arms.

"We don't know the story behind that, he- he could be under control too."

Seiji sighed, "If he was, then we'll know soon enough, it's unlikely a spell controlled Doom would pass the same behaviors as he does normally."

Seiji walked into the manner behind Ryou, the others were sitting on a large couch, while Touma was still on the phone in another room.

"Ohaiyo Gozaimasu Shuu-san, Genki desu ka?"

"Seiji-kun!" Shuu called back as he rose to greet Seiji, "It's been a while, what've you been up to?"

Seiji didn't return the sentiment as Shuu came up and tightly hugged Seiji, but at the same time, he didn't resist it. Shin rose and walked to Seiji and reached out his hand to shake, "It's been a while... since the wedding I believe."

"Yes, I've taken over for my grandfather in running the Dojo, sometimes... Sometime I just don't feel like it really belongs to me like it does."

"Well," Ryou stepped in at last, "Feel like it or not, you have a student to protect."

"Jun?"

"He was taken by Mamoru. We'd've gone to rescue him already, but we're unsure as to what to expect, or even where to start. We don't even know if Mamoru is using Arago's castle or holding up somewhere else in the Youjakai. We need the Masho, and probably Kayura-san."

"But, why would Mamoru take Jun, he doesn't have a yoroi?"

"No, but he's connected to us, and no matter what Mamoru DOES want, it's bound to be connected to us too. He had his generals take some documents from Nastui, Nastui is looking through all her hardcopies to find out just what Mamoru stole."

"I see, then, are the Masho going to search the Youjakai for Mamoru, or are we going ourselves?"

Ryou sighed and put a hand over Seiji's shoulder, "We have to have a plan, I'm sure Mamoru won't hurt Jun, not while he can use him to his advantage."

"That's just it, he has a hostage, he can get us to do whatever he wants, and with no guarantee's he'll ever return him, we have to go save him- I..." Seiji couldn't finish. He knew too well it would be impetuous to rush into the Youjakai without knowing anything. "We did it before... We did it before, and it worked..."

Ryou looked down, but didn't respond. Finally, breaking a long silence, Touma entered the room, finished with his call, "Seiji, it's been years."

Seiji held up a hand and Touma stopped short of hugging him with one arm. "It seems we simply need a more unanimous plea, Touma-san, you agree we should seek out and rescue Jun, perhaps even discover more about this Mamoru, or if there is more to know about why he had Allen working with him?"

Touma paused in thought; he could see this was important to Seiji, to rescue his student. Normally Seiji would be the last to do something so rash. "Seiji, what about what Ryou said, he may not even be in Arago's castle, if not, we have no idea where in the Youjakai he may be? You forget, it's a whole other world in there. Believe in Jun's strength that you've taught him, believe in your teaching."

"But there was never enough time, how could he possibly be prepared for something like Mamoru."

"By knowing when he's outmatched, and when to and when not to fight," Shuu cut in, "I'm sure you taught him that- or else he'd have charged at Mamoru before we even got here. Jun knows what to do, and when we better understand the situation, then we can rush in full strength and save the guy- and really stick it to Mamoru in the process," Shuu made a fist and put it into his open hand in a motion of smashing something.

Seiji lowered his shoulder in a sign of concession, "I understand."

Outside Shuten pulled up in the same van as the day before. Out came Shuten from the driver's side, the other Masho from the side exits, and Anna from the passenger side. Shuten came up to Ryou as the Troopers came out to see, "Ryou, I would like you to come with me."

Ryou looked puzzled but nodded. He stepped into the passenger side seat after Shuten took the driver seat. They drove a long way before Ryou spoke up.

"Shuten, wher-"

"A temple, far in the mountains, we must convince Lady Kayura to come out from the temple."

"But-"

"After Arago's defeat, we went back into the Youjakai, we attempted to unify the Youjakai under a formal government, in an attempt to prevent someone like Arago from rising into power ever again. We failed, miserably. The warriors of the Youjakai have no interest in policies or politics. Kayura felt she had failed. However- she insisted that wasn't the reason for her seclusion. She said something had drawn her into the mountains, and she refused to come out until she found whatever it was that drew her in there."

"Do you expect she found what she was looking for?"

"I really don't think it much matters at this point, the world may be in peril, and we would do well to have her assistance. Ryou, I asked to you come with me because we may not be able to persuade her, and we may have to resort to force, if it comes to that, will you be willing to help me detain her?"

"I-... I'll answer you only if it comes down to that."

"Fair enough..."

"By the way Shuten, how do you know where to go?"

"Honestly Ryou, when Lady Kayura left she took with her Kaosu's staff, I'm hoping his spirit will guide us because of our need." Shuten stopped the car a long while later, "We will have to walk from here."

Ryou stepped out from the car opposite Shuten. He looked up what seemed to be a worn path into the forest. After locking the doors to Shuten's van, they walked. It was a fairly long path before they found any signs of humanity within, a stairway of piled stones leading up a large hill.

"You think this might be where Kayura went."

"Let us find out Ryou-san."

About halfway up the stairs they heard the sounds of a child's laughter as he came rushing down the stairs, he stopped instantly in the presence of Ryou and Shuten. He gave a small bow and turned back towards the temple at the top, "Mother, Auntie Kayura, we have visitors," turning back to Ryou and Shuten, "I am Kenchuken, if you would follow me."

The sudden shift from innocent child to formality was shocking enough, a 15-year old looking boy secluded was also shocking, but what struck Shuten and Ryou most of all was the 'Auntie Kayura' bit.

Ryou and Shuten could not phrase any of the wild questions that raced through their minds as they followed the boy, about Jun's age, up to the temple atop the hill, in the middle of seclusion...

At the top they met a woman in white robes who Kenny rushed towards and hugged warmly, beside her was the familiar figure of Kayura, perhaps looking a year or three older than the last time any had seen her.

"Shuten-san, I have been expecting you to come, Ryou-san, it has been a while," Kayura gave a formal bow of respect to the two of them, still looking bewildered. Ryou and Shuten still had at least enough formality to bow back.

"You know these people Lady Kayura," the woman asked.

"These are the bearers of the other armor I told you of, Rekka no Ryou, and the Oni Masho Shuten."

"Kenchuken, go retrieve your Yoroi."

"Hai, Okaasan."

"His Yoroi, he too possesses an armor," Shuten questioned.

"Yes, though Kenny's is only a fifth of the armor his was broken apart from, rather than one of the nine. Kenchuken's father was from the Youjakai, meaning Kenny is half human, and half Youja. When Kenchuken's father entered the mortal realm, the portal that brought him here was incomplete. It attempted to shut on him as he came through, Kenny's father nearly died in transport, and any plans he might have had were lost as his mind and body were badly damaged. His armor was shattered into five pieces, four of which flew to the winds that day, the fifth piece, was given to his son, through his mother, who had tried to nurse Kenny's father to health, only succeeding to heal his body, but never his whole mind. Also, it seems Kenny's spirit is the reincarnation of Kenbukyou. That was five years ago, two years before I left. When I came across Kenny he was only two, and already appeared to be that of a four-year old boy. Something in the child is pushing him to adolescence very quickly, in only three years that I have watched over him, he has aged eleven years in maturity, though he still acts like a much younger child at times."

"This is the thing that drove you into seclusion for three years."

Kayura nodded, "It is."

"And you know why we are here?"

"I do, This 'Armor of Death' may be a piece of the Eternity armor Kenchuken's father wore, though I have no evidence of this."

"To be so, the Eternity would have to be greater than Arago's, because Shi held at bay, alone, five of the mystical armors, plus another ally, who was captured by this Shi person."


	7. Chapter 7

Doom sighed, he'd been ready to leave for a while... Mamoru had sent for a Youja priest to return with Gayl hours ago, while Doom could only shake his head at the blatant disregard... '_Oh well_,' he realized suddenly, '_I never asked..._'

"You two almost done," Doom asked Mamoru, who had been talking to Eirhe about 'employing' her services, he'd been mildly impressed with her technological abilities to conceal her presence, and to deflect an attack with her barrier-like effect. Most of all, he was intrigued by her 'Arc-wave suppressing' chamber, which had held Doom and Gayl prisoner without their powers.

Doom had spent most of his time looking over the 'Arc-wave suppressing chamber', as Eirhe's assistants would barely give him their names. Aquila, Fomalhaut, and Albireo, none would give more than that, after the way Doom had blown in armor blazing before. Fomalhaut was perhaps the least apprehensive around him, having managed to wrangle him into the chamber before; Fomalhaut knew Doom was still only human, even with all the supernatural 'perks.'

"Still looking for a way to have broken out Mr. Doom?"

"Just Doom, or Mr. Ray if you prefer. As for the chamber, I think if I'd have gone for the door, it looks a little thinner, maybe with three or four rams with both mine and Gayl's combine bodyweight... Not that I'm willing to go back in and test that theory thank you," he added noting the small smirk curve onto Fomalhaut's calculating glance. "And by the way, that really hurt, knocking my head against the top of the doorway."

"Get a nasty little bump did we?"

"No actually, just hurts, having been a career punching bag before High School, a little bash to the back of my head doesn't amount to much anymore."

Doom reached into his pocket and looked to his yoroi, it had been about ten hours since the armor had returned to its yoroi form. He examined it for a moment, "I'm betting if I were in the chamber it wouldn't work, but- having been back in its Yoroi state for so long, I bet my armor is back to at least half strength by now."

"You can try," Fomalhaut shrugged, not knowing anything about the armors, but knowing purely what it does to organic subjects, he doubted the armor had even enough strength to manifest itself.

"BUSSO ANGST!" The armor took it's sweet time, but after a moment of pure energy manifesting itself around Doom the energy then took the form of black lightning bolts stretching all along his body, after a few moments of this, the bolts became more solid, and stretched over his body, then became more metallic, forming the armor around him. Doom shrugged in the armor, "Feels a bit heavier than normal, but it seems to be compensating for its own weight somewhat, I probably couldn't fire a serious attack right now, but I bet I could throw a Chaos Bolt."

"I'd say shoot, but you probably would, if you do try, do us a favor and try not to hit anything." Fomalhaut was doing his best to hide the shock, but he caught the smug glance on Doom's expression that told him he saw through it.

Doom only smirked as he back-called the armor with a similarly slow reversal of the previous display. He came up to Mamoru just as he was shaking hands with Eirhe, "Ahh Doom, you're still here," Mamoru said casually.

"Yeah, that- not being able to teleport with my powers suppressed thing sorta kept me around for a while," Doom bit out sarcastically.

"I imagine," Mamoru said, ignoring Doom's sarcasm, "Anyway, since you're here, you can help Ms. Eirhe here move into her new residence in the Castle basement, Genjutsu's already cleared it out for our guests."

"You mean that big pile of scrap metal Genjutsu's been saving for a snack?"

"Ah- yeah, well, you'll be helping to move Ms. Eirhe and her assistants into the castle."

"Ah-huh, and ah- how am I to do that- no teleportation..."

At that moment a portal between worlds broke open as Genjutsu stepped out, "Mr. Doom-san will have to do it the hard way then, or were you expecting some 'Poor Mister Doom-san speech."

Doom was about to correct Genjutsu on her use of both Mr. and -San in the same name, until he realized she was probably doing it just to annoy...

"Yeah yeah, I take it the portal will be open as long as I need it to be?"

"Yep," with that Genjustu just vanished. Doom could only shake his head, Genjutsu really was creepy, sometimes it seemed like the whole world would explode before she'd ever have a coherent thought, and sometimes, she seemed far more calculating that anyone he'd ever met, more than a few of them put together, and he'd known some pretty calculating people before...

Doom waved Shi off as he left Doom to his work, Eirhe and her assistants began to pack what they could, and just set together what couldn't be boxed. Doom walked through the portal, then with a weakly chanted incantation of his own, he summoned a hoard of Chaos beasts into the Youjakai far more easily than he could have in the Mortal world. He took them through the portal and the bunch of them began to pick up what they could and carry it back through the portal.

"No no IDIOTS," Doom yelled to one of the Chaos beasts as it and another tried picking up a box that was obviously too heavy for even their combined strength... Doom put three fingers over his forehead as the other's creped down towards his chin, he looked towards the ceiling with an exasperated expression.

Doom drove his thumbnail into the box and lightly etched into the cardboard a copy of his original armor's symbol, which was different than its virtue. He traced a circle around the symbol with his index and middle finger. The box suddenly lifted into the air, as if were being levitated by some force. Eirhe caught the motion and her expression was that of pure shock.

"How- how can you do so much so soon? 'Doom' was it? You do realize your arc wavelengths should still be almost entirely suppressed."

Doom looked appraisingly as the pair of Chaos Beasts guided the floating box through the portal. Doom took a look at his hands as if in mock surprise, "Whatever, if I were at even half power I wouldn't be making such a show of things like that. What I have now is stuff I've been practicing since before the armor, spells and such that the armor was only the last key in understanding how to work. I've studied Wicca, Druidism, and probably a dozen other forms of ritual magic, although I could only perform the absolute weakest of them, I just didn't know how to channel the world around me, what I'm doing here isn't my power, I'm channeling my armor's power, which isn't entirely confined to this plane- like your little dampening matrix."

"Blocking Chamber."

"Whatever, dampening matrix sounds cooler anyway."

"But still, even to manipulate the arc-waves around you, you need some of your own, that's why most humans are incapable of 'magic' as you call it."

"Everyone's capable of it; few have the strength of will to figure it out though."

"Actually I've taken a study of your species, less than 33 and a third percent are even capable of manifesting and manipulating Arc-waves."

Doom quirked an eyebrow, he opened his mouth to speak, but didn't feel like getting into an argument at the moment. He shut his mouth and turned back to his beasts. "Point is I only need the most minimal manipulation possible, I'm only bending one force of nature, and the weakest one at that on this plane."

Doom held down his hands and concentrated, he seemed to wince at the strain, but slowly, and just barely noticeably, his feet were no longer touching the ground. He let out a gasp as his feet suddenly dropped down, "Damn... no multi-tasking for a while..."

He stepped through the portal, Eirhe behind him. He walked over and scratched a finger through the symbol he'd etched on the box, and it dropped down, with fast reflexes, he grabbed it on two sides and braced it so it wouldn't come crashing down. He bared his teeth as he held on, the box weighing more than he could normally carry, without magical aide. "Re'ge'frag'in... why is it a bloody scientist gets a taste of magic and all of a sudden she's gotta go looking into the specifics of it, tamper this and that and pick it to pieces..." He sighed, turning, he suddenly realized Eirhe was standing right next to him.

"Aren't you curious," she asks sincerely, looking him strait in the eyes.

"Morbidly some times," he shakes his head, "Magic is like faith, it's about belief, if you don't believe, then you can't do it."

"Faith? As in the worship of such archaic concepts as a divine, all-powerful creator that knows everything except how to make something perfect?"

"Perfection is boring anyway. Rather I believe in possibilities, if anything, I take the gambler's approach on god, though I can't recall which philosopher mentioned it. Even if I don't really ACT like I believe in god- I suppose I do."

"You suppose- and that whole gambler's bit sounds like a lot of disoriented nonsense, four outcomes and it assumes quite a bit for each one."

"I don't care, that's my take on god, not the universe."

"Which is?"

"In short? It exists, we exist and move through it, that movement gives us perception of change and the idea of passage of time."

"Rather vague, isn't it?"

"Tell that to my old college professor holdin' a 12-page report on it that barely begins to capture the depths of my revelation."

"AH- wait! Wait! Don't put that there!" She yelled to one of Doom's chaos beasts as it was about to set down a large magnetic particle suspension chamber near some very sensitive computer equipment.

"Ah- hey, set that thing over there," he tells the thing, it rather blindly does as instructed, moving the magnetic device to the side of the room opposite the computer.

"Is Moete ready Genjutsu?"

"Ci Sire, both personalities are complete."

"Okay, and the escapable dungeon."

"All set."

Mamoru gave a wicked smile, hanging upside, feet tied to a bar; he came up for another sit-up, lying against a wall. He had a sweatband on, not that it mattered, most of his sweat was getting pulled up into his hair. Genjustu was suspended in air, hanging upside down as well, so she could look at Mamoru upright.

"Do you wish to meet him?"

Mamoru let himself rest for a moment, then raised up a hand dismissively, "No need Genjutsu, I trust in your talents."

"If I might ask then, why 'fore did you want that scienc-y lady?"

"You saw what that Blocking Chamber did to Doom and Gayl, I simply want her to build a larger scale version in which I can keep the Ronin's, with that set, I won't have any distractions left between me and the points."


	8. Chapter 8

It had been about half an hour since Shuten had arrived and taken Ryou. The other Masho and Anna had come into Nastui's mansion, left by Shuten. It had taken a while before anyone's curiosity drove them to break the pointless small talk after inviting them to join everyone else for breakfast.

"So, what was that about, Shuten taking off with Ryou," Touma asked at last. He lightly pushed aside his plate and sat back, waiting for the others to finish.

Rajura frowned, then bowed his head, "I do not know if it is my place to assume, but unless I miss my guess, he's apt to have dragged Ryou off into the forests to track down Lady Kayura."

"Track down, then I take it you don't know where she is," Touma spoke again.

Anubisu set down his utensils, then placed his napkin onto the plate and pushed it aside as well, "After Arago's defeat we tried our hand at turning the Youjakai into a peaceful kingdom, but Youma and Youja alike have no interest in policies or politics, thus we failed, and the Youjakai remains un-unified to this day. Lady Kayura left soon after, she said she was guided by Kaos' spirit, so we couldn't dare question her, I, however, do not believe for a moment Kaos guided her, I think her foolish little girl pride was broken, and she wanted to go find something to succeed at."

"Aubisu!" Naaza scolded, "We don't know anything for certain, I for one believe it is not our place to question the will of Kaos." Naaza rose, and turned to Nastui, "If I may, I would like to help with the dishes as well."

"No really, we couldn't, after helping make the breakfast too."

"Who do you think cooks for this bunch," he jokingly motioned to the other two Masho, "we certainly don't need the shadow or the illusion of a good meal," he chuckled. "Please, I insist."

Naaza, and Nastui quickly gathered and washed the dishes, a little later in the afternoon Shin and his family returned. The first thing Shin asked after the greetings were completed was, "Where are Ryou and Shuten, they didn't go off and rescue Jun and the Were-tiger woman, did they?"

"You know those two wouldn'- well maybe they would, but they didn't," Shuu smiled, "They're supposed to be off hunting down Kayura."

"Hunting down," Adjani inquired.

"They don't really know where she went," Touma added.

Shin came up to Seiji, "It's been years, where have you been?"

"Since your wedding, I spent some time in America for a little while, studying abroad, until my grandfather passed the Dojo to me. I've always been in touch with Jun if there was an emergency. And you?"

"Went to study abroad and met Adjani like you know, ended up joining the American Navy after a while, some recruiters kept speaking to the college students, so I decided to check it out. I became an American citizen the same year Adjani became pregnant with Zaire, my first tour of Duty was just after Zaire was born, was away for a year, came back and got to choose where I was based, that was almost a year ago. About half a year from now I have another tour, but well before that Adjani should have our second child."

Adjani placed an arm around Shin and placed her head on his shoulder, holding Zaire's hand, it looked like a perfect photogenic moment for a family. A moment later, Shin turned to Shuu, "So what have you been doing since the wedding?"

"Me," he was caught off guard by the timing, "Oh, yeah, I ended up in the Defense Force."

Jun's eyes flickered open, he looked around to take in his surroundings, rusty bars, imposing Youja Soldier by the keys. Jun went over to the bars and lightly shook them, he could tell they weren't that sturdy.

The Youja soldier turned to look at Jun as if he were something stuck on his shoe. The Youja soldier had a Nodachi over his back. A subtle desire that seemed from outside him emerged, to have it, that desire sparked a plan of escape. Jun took upon himself every bit of strength within him. He charged up against the bars, the rust crumbled and the bars snapped as Jun blew through the cell door and strait for the Youja soldier, he grabbed its Nodachi before it could and raised it up, striking it down in one slash, flames erupting from the blade. The flames consumed the Youja spirit inside before it could be released from the armor. A new emotion washed over Jun, completely alien to him, he could almost describe it as a bloodlust, as a red aura stretched around him and the blade. He turned towards nearest door, most likely the exit from the dungeon. He opened the door and saw another set of cells. Inside one lay Kayley, she perked up her head.

"Hey kid, you made it out huh, why don'cha bust me out too and we can high-tail it outta this grimy cesspool."

Jun looked to the lock, "Stand back," he rose up his blade. Kayley perked her whole body up as she moved a ways back in the cell. Jun slashed the lock and the whole cell door crumbled down.

"Neat trinket."

Jun only smiled in response. Kayley pushed aside some of the rubble that surrounded her and walked over to the door Jun just came though. "'S a dead end over here, exit's gotta be back that way."

"Not necessarily," Jun raised the blade again, a flaming aura of orange and crimson, the blade seemed to be charging up, the energy rushed into the blade and through it into the wall, the heat rising and cutting a path through earth. Smoke and rubble were blown aside when the path burnt through to the surface and a cloud of fog rushed into the dungeon around them. Jun pushed aside a compromised piece of stone and it crumbled as he stepped into the path and climbed his way out of the castle. Kayley gave a whistle, impressed, then stepped up behind Jun as the two of them went into the open ground of Mamoru's Castle.

"Now where, don't suppose you have an inter-dimensional map to get us the rest of the way home."

Jun looked in each direction, "Okay you got me, now we wonder around and hope we find either an exit or Arago's castle..."

"And that Mamoru or that Genjutsu woman doesn't find us."

"Yeah, that too."

"Shh," Kayley said suddenly, "hide, tiger senses are telling me tin cans are coming."

Kayley shifted to a more hybrid form, giving her most of a tigers' weight, and enhancing her senses to a higher degree, but keeping a mostly bipedal posture. Her limbs had all thickened and gone to the same length, her hands we just shy of paws, keeping the padding and claws, but still having short and stubby fingers. Her face was mostly tiger, and stretched out, though her face only came out part way, and her nostrils seemed pressed in and stretched. Her eyes were completely tiger, with all the heightened sight that came with them, her ears were just above her temples, and came to a point, but they didn't have their complete depth, and she only had about 85 of her most precise hearing. She sniffed the air and pointed to a small, nearby structure they could duck behind.

"How many."

"Lots more than that flaming sword can nuke in one shot I guarantee. Jeaz, give a kid a new toy and he thinks he's the mid-evil Rambo."

Jun couldn't help but chuckle, "Okay, so I've been a bit over confident, but look what we've had to do so far, I've only had to take out one guard and a wall, I've got reason to be confident in that."

"Fair enough, keep your voice down, in less than a minute carefully peer around this building, and see what that does to your confidence I'd be the first one to charge head first if there were less than a thousand out there, but I guarantee that racket is no less than five thousand."

Jun froze and listened, in the distance he could just barely hear the rattle of metal, "Racket she says," he scoffed, but didn't charge. As Kayley suggested, when the racket was close enough to hear clearly, he peered around the building. He saw more blue and green metal in that mass that he imagined possible, and for every 200 or so there was a golden Youja, and he saw at least one red per thousand, but the army more than filled his view, and he could only clearly see two or three.

"I'll take the 2 thousand on the left, you take the two thousand on the right, and we'll divvy what's between," he kidded. Then to be sure she realized, "Kidding of course," he assured her.

"No, you go right ahead," she said sarcastically, "I've never seen human-chops before."

"I'd be sure to save you the wish bone."

"How sweet, but seriously though, this way."

Jun followed Kayley as the two of them snuck around the other side of the building, then dashed to the next, Jun paused after the third, "What'd'ya think s'in these?"

Kayley stuck a claw into the fabric building beside them, slicing a line big enough to peer through, her eyes bugged as she took a stumbling step back. She looked to Jun, "Human suffering should not be made into a tangible energy..." she whispered back to Jun, "These cans are made from tortured souls, and empowered by human suffering from the looks, and this is the Youja spa of torment or something."

"Genesis spa actually," A voice corrected behind them, the two turned to see a red Youja Soldier, energy rolled off it plain as wind off a fan. "Nice sword, I want it."

The red soldier took an oversized Scythe from behind his back, black aura shot around him like static electricity. The pole part of the scythe was probably twice as thick as a normal scythe, and the blade curved viciously, etched black by acid and magic it stood out over three feet long.

Jun smirked, then raised the sword, flames spiraling around him and funneling into the nodatchi, "Have it," he slashed the blade down and the flames poured forth towards the red soldier. He raised his scythe and ran it through the flames, negating the attack.

"You don't even realize the power in your hands boy, let Sensoukami teach you the power of Genjutsu's weapons." The thousands of Youja soldiers in the field all cleared out when a black lightning bolt struck the field, "Follow me boy, and take your pet if you wish."

"Pet!?" Kayley exclaimed, "I'm Nnoooobody's pet can-boy."

Entering the field Kayley looked around and noticed it really was a place for spawning the Youja soldiers, the souls were each tormented, then the armor plates were seared onto the soul, lastly the soldiers were filled with the energies of human torment like a tangible substance, poured around and into them.

Sensoukami raised the scythe over his head and called another bolt of black lightning; it struck him and poured over his body. Partial black plates of armor clapped over the red, spiking over from the back towards the front like sharp teeth around each Red plate.


	9. Chapter 9

Kenny came running back into his mother's arms, then turned to face Kayura, Shuten and Ryou, he held up a small green, glass orb.

"This is the armor of Reincarnation, it and my son are the last mementos I have of Kenchuken's father," Kenny's mother said. "Take good care of them, Lady Kayura."

"Wait- you're taking the child with you," Ryou asked.

Kayura nodded, "This child is no younger developmentally than you were when you fought Arago, Ryou."

"But, you said yourself he's only lived 5 years!"

"In the three years I have known him, I have taught him as though he had lived those 15- as if he'd lived half my own lifetime Ryou."

Ryou stepped back and held his arms in front of him, "Okay, I'm only saying..."

"I only hope that this is truly Kaos' will, and not your own, Lady Kayura."

"You doubt me too Shuten?"

"I only ask the questions that need to be addressed, but your actions are yours to take Lady Kayura, I will not stand in the way, please be ready to leave as soon as you can."

"Auntie-Kayura, where are we going?"

"We are going with these two, where we may have to fight, now hurry along and ready your things. I will help you once I have done the same."

Once Kayura left, Shuten turned to Ryou, "Does this bode as ill with you as it does with me?"

"I don't know."

"Don't worry, Kenchuken is quite capable, both as a warrior and as a member of this Temple."

Ryou shrugged, "I... It just doesn't feel right to pull more people into this..."

"We must trust that Lady Kayura knows what she is doing and will watch over the boy in case."

In Mamoru's Castle, Genjutsu turns to Mamoru, suspended in the air, "The boy left, he took the Were-tiger and blew the Dungeons a new exit, but he's left the Dungeons, and is currently engaged with one of the more potent Youja Soldiers, it may trigger the armor, but that won't be too much of a problem."

"How many of the Youja has he encountered and slain so far?"

"Only the one planted with Moete's weapon, and he's currently engaged with Sensoukami."

"Sensoukami, the Youja has a name?"

"They all do actually, but I only bother to remember the names of the ones I arm personally."

"You armed it?"

"Sensoukami has the KuroiRai scythe, you could say he's a prototype to Moete, he may pose a threat, but I believe Moete will win, if Jun cannot, plus the boy has the tiger lady with him."

"Perhaps we'll be lucky, and the were-beast will get killed in the crossfire."

Genjutsu sighed, "I suppose I could still make a display of it if that happens."

On the field, Sensoukami swung the scythe such that the end of the pole slid to his hands, giving maximum reach, black sparks scattered off the blade as Jun raised his blade to parry. He grounded himself to accommodate the excess weight of the scythe's momentum, twisting his own blade he pushed down attempting to create an opening. Jun placed his foot on the scythe and began to run along it at Sensoukami. Sensoukami tried to shake Jun from the scythe but could barely accommodate the excess weight of the boy on the scythe. Jun came forward and back flipped kicking Sensoukami in the chin. Moving back with the blow as Jun's feet came off the scythe, he pulled the blade forward such that the length of the pole slid through his hands, bringing the blade back towards him, and driving the point into the back of Jun's right calf.

Jun landed awkwardly, immediately clutching his bleeding leg with one hand, holding the Nodachi at the ground. Kayley charged Sensoukami claws fully extended, dodging the blade of Sensoukami's scythe as he swung, she drove her claws into Sensoukami's right side, while Jun took his headband and tied it above the wound in his leg. He winced as pulled the knot tight, then picked up his sword.

Sensoukami brought the un-bladed end of the pole onto Kayley's back and slammed her aside, a small wisp of smoke slowly poured from where the claws had penetrated. Sensoukami looked straight at Jun and raised up his scythe, charging black lightning all around him and into the scythe, "KuroiRAI!" He swung the scythe down and a massive bolt flung out at Jun, he jumped to the side to evade, rolling as he landed.

Jun rose up his blade and charged it with fire. "Didn't you already try that boy?" He rose up his scythe defensively, "Let me put this as clearly as I can, you- CANNOT- destroy me." Sensoukami gestured to where Kayley had pierced him before, the black portions of armor moved over the wounds and when they pulled back sparking, he was healed.

Kayley snorted and came up behind Sensoukami, grabbing him around both shoulders and pinning his arms, "Try it now kiddo."

Jun rushed and thrust his nodatchi into Sensoukami, piercing him through to the other side, just beside Kayley. The flames entered Sensoukami's body and started to destroy him from the inside. Sensoukami rammed the back of his head into Kayley's face hard enough to push her back and force her to release him, he grabbed Jun's blade and pulled it out of him. He dropped his scythe to pull with both hands. As the blade came out, smoke poured from both sides of the wound as his 'soul' was trying to 'bleed' out of his body. He held one side of the wound with both hands. He grunted as he backed away from the both of them. He stumbled over his scythe. He grabbed it and ran as fast as he could, "You haven't destroyed me yet boy," he gasped out as he retreated.

"I believe it's time we make an exit," Kayley commented as he took Jun's should to help brace him and his wounded leg.

"Over there," Jun pointed, recognizing the giant dimensional doorway, "We must have missed it because of all the Youja soldiers, if we'd have kept going we'd've found it anyway though, let's move."

"Don't have to tell me twice."

Doom grunted as he and most of his chaos beast moved to lift the 'glass' of the disassembled blocking chamber. He set it down after a moment and frowned. He took a step back and a deep breath, his armor, though not on, gave him a distinct black aura that pulsed strongly as he focused his mind on the glass, which weighed more than anything else in the lab by far. The black aura around him stretched over the glass and it lifted. Eirhe turned and took a double take at the feat, walking over to Doom she spoke.

"It seems your powers have returned."

Doom took a breath and the glass paused in mid-air, "In full," he said as if forcing himself, "If you'll excuse me, this is heavy..."

Doom moved the glass through the portal and set it near the rest of the disassembled chamber, Fomalhaut came over and smirked, "You do realize we have a portable crane you could have moved it with."

Doom's eyes widened as he turned to Fomalhaut, he narrowed them and irked visibly, "And why did you decide to wait until NOW to mention that..."

Fomalhaut chuckled, "You looked so impressive lifting boxes with your little crew, it must have slipped my mind."

"Like a bar of soap in a prison shower," Doom said harshly.

"Ah-h," Fomalhaut started, and took that moment to step back, "sure..."

Doom glared at Fomalhaut, then closed his eyes and shook his head... With a moment of calm, the dark aura was no longer visible. "I'm hungry," he said at last, turning to Eirhe, "wanna go get something to eat?"

"I- well, I am hungry as well, but there's still so much to do before we can all get settled in… Oh why not. Let me go get the teleporter-"

Doom took Eirhe's shoulder, "No need, remember, I came into your lab by my own powers, and now that they're back," he trailed off. "Void Out."

Eirhe didn't have a chance to object as the two of them were surrounded by a black barrier that vanished from the room, reappearing outside an IHOP. The moment the barrier came down as they arrived Eirhe stepped away from Doom and put a hand to her heart, "Don't ever give me a start like that again," she said sternly.

Doom chuckled and replied, "Or what, it was a lucky shot that your assistant got me in the chamber that first time, it's not happening again," he smiled more warmly now making clear his next statement would be in jest, "and you really don't think you can take me as is do you, heh."

Eirhe punched Doom in the shoulder, then smoothed out her lab coat and composed herself.

"Denim, didn't even need magic to not feel that one," he joked.

Eirhe frowned and rolled up her sleeve and moved back as if to really punch Doom, but stopped short, lightly placing her fist on his shoulder, "I wouldn't underestimate me if I were you."

More serious now, Doom responded, "Of course not, I really have no idea what you can do, and the majority of your experiments are just a bit beyond me."

"Just a bit," she pressed.

"I'm a fountain of useless trivia, but apparently not all of it is useless judging by your experiments, besides, when you're young and unpopular as I was until high school, you don't have many other options but reading and solitaire, and I get sick of solitaire pretty quick."

Doom opened the door for Eirhe and noticed a van driving by and he paused for a moment, "That's- nah..."

"Old girlfriend?"

"I wish, but we were never that close, I suppose she was just a little distant."

Kayura sneezed as the van passed by IHOP. Shuten slowed at the approaching yellow light, coming to a stop just after it turned red. Ryou was sitting in the back with Kenchuken. Kenny was writing on small strips of paper, Ryou was curious as he asked Kenny what they were.

"Ofuda, spirit scrolls; they can be used as ward or to attack evil spirits or other strong dark powers. I was taught to make them in the temple, and I want to have many at hand for the coming battles I am anticipating."

Ryou was the first to get out when the Van came to a stop in front of Koji manner. Shuten pulled out of the driver's side while Kayura waited to make sure Kenny got out. Confident as she was in his skills and abilities, he had never been beyond the steps outside of the temple. He looked about as old as Jun, and yet he was only five. That had worried Kayura at first, but now she had grown accustomed to it. Besides, in the last few months it seemed to be slowing down, by the time he finished puberty Kayura felt his accelerated growth would be complete, or at least hoped that would be the case.

As Kayura came in behind Kenny, she heard footsteps from the forest, she ushered Kenny inside and called back for Shuten and Ryou. The three of them stood in front of the house waiting for the approaching footsteps. Byakuen came over to Ryou's side and sniffed the air. He gave a roar, but not at the top of his lungs.

"Same to you," Kayley yelled back as she stepped more quietly in front of Jun. Byakuen gave a quieter growl in reply. "Yeah, I can tell too, the only thing for certain is it's made him more obnoxious and overconfident."

"Huh," Ryou puzzled aloud.

Jun came into view holding the massive Nodachi over his shoulders, "Like you would know, how long you known me?"

"A short enough time, but long enough to see that thing has gone to your head, I don't trust it, and you heard that Youja, Genjutsu made it."

"And just what's wrong with using the enemies own weapon against them?"

Seiji came out from the front, hearing of Jun's return. Seiji refused to step from the doorway for a moment as he re-gathered himself, returning to the Sensei Jun knew. With a breath and his confidence restored, he stepped out, walking over to Jun. Jun spotted Seiji, and immediately bowed in respect, Seiji returned the bow, and then, much to Jun's surprise, stepped forward and took him into a fatherly embrace. "I apologize for lacking confidence in your skills, I should have known you would return to us..."

Jun had a confused expression, and when Seiji took a step back, Jun smiled back, "For shame sensei," he kidded.

Kayley just shook her head, doing all she could to keep from swatting him upside the head. Shuten eyed Kayley as she came up the stairs, "Welcome back," he said at last.

Kayley's tail perked for a second as she smiled, then just walked back into Nastui's. As she came in Nastui was standing over Adjani, who'd just clutched her swollen tummy.

"Is it the baby, is it kicking, are you alright?"

"I'm-." she took a strained breath, "I think it's time."


	10. Chapter 10

"It's time," Nastui repeated in a surprised tone, then called out, "It's time, Shin! You have to get Adjani to the hospital."

Shin rushed into the room, "Za-za, it's time to leave, get in the car while I help mommy get in."

Zaire nodded and went to the door and opened it, slipping out and towards the car, by the time he was to the steps Shin had lead Adjani out the door and were waiting for Zaire to climb down them. After Adjani was buckled into her sit Shin came around and got the door open for Zaire, as he strapped him into his seat, then got behind the wheel and started the car.

"Shin, we have to let my family know," she said through clenched teeth.

Without even turning off the engine, Shin rushed out the door. Behind Nastui's house in the lake, Suiki surfaced and Shin told him to let the Water people know Adjani was ready to bear her child. Then running back just as fast he barely had his seat belt secured as he hit the gas and took off for the hospital.

Shin's only previous experience in this was Zaire's birth, yet something in Adjani's pains seemed abnormal, significantly different from just labor pains. He kept one hand on the wheel and reached the other towards Adjani, she took it and forced a warm smiled as she squeezed his hand.

Shin had to hold himself back from panicking as they got closer to the hospital, as Adjani's pains were far from normal.

"Is mommy all right?" Zaire asked.

"Mommy should be fine, your little brother or sister is ready to come out now, so we're going to have the doctor help."

Shin got to the hospital at the safest possible haste, pulling into the hospital he became even more worried at Adjani's discomfort, one hand holding Zaire's, the other arm at Adjani's waist, rushing into the main waiting room, "Get the doctor, my wife's ready to go into labor, but something seems wrong!"

The nurse at the desk looked up from the screen, "Is this your first," she then noticed Zaire, "Oh, sorry, Family name please?"

"Mouri, my wife is Adjani," Shin stopped cold as he felt Adjani go limp, and if he hadn't have had his arm at her waist, she would have dropped on the spot, instead Shin managed to catch her and get his other arm behind her neck to support her head.

The nurse jumped up, and hit a button, "We have an emergency in the waiting room. A woman going into labor has just passed out from probable complications!"

A stretcher came out and orderlies put Adjani onto it and took her into a room. Shin wanted to follow behind but looked back at Zaire who had a puzzled and scared expression on his face. "Da-da what's wrong with Mommy?"

Shin wasn't sure what to say, and his mind was racing with worry about Adjani, Shin bent down to Zaire and held him in a warm embrace, "I'm not sure Za-za, I don't know."

"Brother Shin," Shin looked up to see Ryuusuke, his sister's husband, "Nastui called, is Adjani well?"

Shin came forward to Ryuusuke, and embraced him as family, "She is not, and heaven forbid, I don't know what's wrong, I pray for her safety and the child's."

"I'll watch over Zaire and wait for her people, you go see Adjani."

"Thank you, is Sayoko with you?"

"She is coming from home, while she called me at work, she should be here soon, go."

Shin nodded, and bowed with haste as he moved to the room Adjani was in.

"Un'ca Ryuu," Zaire hugged Ryuusuke as he bent down to him and lifted him up, turning to take a seat in the waiting room. "Why did Da-da look sad, is Mommy okay?"

Ryuusuke bit his lip, he knew even less than Shin about Adjani's condition. He didn't want to say something to make the boy think something might be worse than it was, but he had no idea how bad it was.

Shin stepped into the room, two doctors were looking over Adjani, dozens of instruments were hooked onto Adjani, her wrists, her swollen belly, and her nose. Machines showed two rhythmic pulses beating in sync, at first he thought they were both the same pulse, but suddenly one of them slowed down and became more sporadic. An alarm sounded and one of the doctors turned to the system of monitors, then went over to Adjani and felt along the womb and then at her wrist. The weak pulse flat-lined with a steady ring from the machine.

Shin rushed to Adjani's side, clutched one of her hands, and felt no reaction. His eyes were wide with worry as one of the doctors turned to him, "Are you Mouri Shin?"

"Yes," he answered though a choking sound.

The doctor frowned, "I'm sorry to tell you this, we did everything we could," the doctor paused, looking for the words, "we lost the infant."

Shin was overtaken with his mixed emotions, torn apart by the news of the baby's death, and swollen with relief that Adjani was still alive, "Adjani, is she-"

"Your wife should recover soon, and the- infant will be aborted by Adjani's body, the passing will be easier than a birth, though still painful, more-so emotionally now though, then we can- provide the proper services for the deceased."

Adjani's fingers stirred in Shin's hand, he turned his whole body to face her, kneeling down to her, "The baby, I felt her Spirit leave me... I- couldn't save her..."

"Adjani my love-"

"Our little girl..."

"Darling-"

"Because of me- It's my fault our baby girl is gone-"

"THAT's not true! You know that," he called back, holding back a slow well of tears as he stood up.

"I'm not a Healer... Healers can fight death," she gasped in tears. "Oh Shin, I want my baby... I want my baby girl..." Drawing on most of her strength, she clutched onto Shin's shirt, then wrapped her arms around Shin's waist, her tears dampening his clothes.

"I'm sorry," he held his other hand around her back and tried to comfort her, "I'm so sorry."

The doctor cleared his throat, "Excuse me, but the abortion should occur soon, your wife needs to be ready."

Adjani continued to cry and it turned into a wail as her body's natural instinct took hold as it moved the deceased infant from her body...

At Koji manor, Trooper and Masho alike waited, sometimes the most painful part. Sayoko had called from the hospital to tell the others about the complications, and Shin hadn't responded to any of the others through their link via the armors. Naaza had stepped out the back and was looking over the lakeside.

He smiled as Suiki breached the surface for air. Following the spray of water and stale air, he caught the glimpse of someone's shadow by the shore. Staring back from behind one of the larger stones on the shorefront, eyes shimmered and blue hair glimmered in the sunset blues and pinks. Eyes catching his, the figure ducked behind the rock and moved back to the water...

"Wait! You don't have to run, who are you?" He had meant to move his lips, but the thoughts flew at her faster than words.

The figured stopped cold hearing his thoughts to her before his words, her shoulders rose up, tensing as she turned. Naaza's eyes went wild with awe, her beauty striking him like a cold wave forcing him to take a sharp breath...

She pushed her long hair over one shoulder, her curiosity stroked by the unusual expression on his face. She feared she should run; lore of the deeds of the surface dwellers sang through her mind. Yet this man with such sharp features and harsh expressions gave such warmth in his heart, the pain of sacrifice and the joy of friendship sang in his glow and deep in his eyes. There was such depth in this man that she could spend hours on the surface without seeing through him, except for his eyes. Serpentine in appearance, the depth in them gave way to such honest warmth; there was no way that this man could be one of those villains of lore.

'_Surely if he meant me ill, he would have attacked by now?_'

"You're one of Adjani's people aren't you, what's your name?"

"You- you know of Adjani?"

"Suiko no Shin's wife, of course, wait, let's back up, I am Naaza, Doku Masho, and you?"

"I remember the day of their union all the water realm sang with praise," she paused, looking mildly distressed, "I am Asami."

"So, would I be jumping to conclusions in assuming your one of Adjani's people, a water spirit?"

Asami paused, a momentary look of terror crossed her face, she went straight for the shoreline and stepped into the water ready to leave, calling back, "I must leave, I shouldn't have- I- I wasn't supposed to come here."

"Wait, if you won't stay, then can I at least go with you, maybe find out why you interest me so?"

"Why- I interest you," she pondered aloud, '_he's interested in me- and not my people?_' She hadn't realized she had thought that openly, until Naaza replied.

"People are just that, people. A person is far more interesting, having specific and individual beauties, and faults all their own. A specific face tied to a specific thought, in an unspecific world of countless faces," he spoke with a sincere smile on his face, unlike any smile he'd given in centuries.

"That- that's a beautiful statement, never before in poem or prose have I heard sweet limerick." Asami turned back to face Naaza, "I feel like I can trust you, though I am unsure of the reasons... Can I?"

"So long as I am of myself, I promise never to willingly hurt you or your people. As the snake trusts the sun to keep it warm, I ask you to trust me."

Asami smiled with a little giggle, "And that is what you are, a snake?"

"In part, I am called so because of my mastery of poison and potion, and because of the deviations in my appearance from the norm, and because I am told my family descends from a great demon snake."


	11. Chapter 11

'_Shin- Shin are you alright, how's Adjani, and the baby_,' Touma asked Shin from the Mansion, Shin still wasn't responding...

'_I... I'm fine, so is Adjani-... we lost the baby... I have to go_,' he responded at last. Shin turned to the baby, which had passed from Adjani's body, it lay on the table as the doctors waited for the doctor from the morgue to pick it up, he'd already been alerted and was on his way. Shin took this brief moment to absorb everything about this small body. He wished he could see her eyes, wondering what color they would be, but knew he would never see the child's eyes open in sadness or joy. He reached a hand for the dead infant, taking its hand between his fingers, "I'm sorry sweet angel, we will never know each other this side of the light..."

He took back his hand just as the man from the morgue arrived; he took a small tag and began to write in something, he looked up to Shin, "Did the child have a name?"

Shin stopped for a moment, "We... we hadn't given a thought to names yet." He put a hand to his chin and looked to Adjani, still asleep from the emotional and physical drain of passing the lifeless child.

He looked at the tag as it read: 'Mouri X'.

"That won't do," and he took another moment, looking to his wife. Adjani gave a small stir, and Shin rushed to her side, "Are you alright?"

"No, but I am unhurt, I heard- I heard what you said, your right, she needs a name."

"Shh, don't waste your strength."

"No!" she took a few deep breaths until she had the strength to speak again.

And so the baby was taken to the morgue, the tag on its tiny toe reading 'Mouri Brooke.' Shin stepped out from the room. His sister and her husband were resting in each other's arms, Zaire, in the seat next to them, was asleep; a stuffed dolphin tightly nestled in his arms.

Shin walked slowly to his boy, and carefully took him into his arms, sitting himself into the seat. Shin's mournful expression filled with a slow and steady march of tears. When one of them found its way to Zaire's cheek, he began to stir, looking up into his father's face.

"You cryin' Da-da?"

"Yes, I am."

"Why you cryin'?"

Shin swallowed hard, he wasn't sure how to explain this, "The baby, your little sister, she died-" he choked there, he didn't know where to begin... leaving the child to beg the obvious question he was afraid to answer, asking what it meant to die. Shin hugged Zaire tightly, looking him in the eyes, "Well Zaire, when someone dies- their body stays still, like a deep sleep, so deep the soul goes somewhere else to rest and- they never wake up..."

Zaire rose up his hands and wiped away Shin's tears, "It be a'rite."

Shin managed a smile, staring back at Zaire's face, "Yes Za-za, it'll be alright."

"When I get ta see little sister?"

"You'll see her soon, and we'll all say goodbye to her..."

The sun had fallen behind the horizon, but the glow from the moon was brilliant tonight, and as Asami stepped towards Naaza, she no longer felt the need to conceal herself, fully revealed in the brilliance of the moonlight. Naaza blushed as Asami came close enough to touch, as she examined his features, his otherwise stern and snakelike features only revealed his strengths to her, his otherwise 'inhuman' features seemed as beautiful to her as her brilliance and flesh and hair to him.

"What manner of person could be so-" she didn't have the word she wanted, she retreated, her eyes downward cast, he seemed simply too much to behold...

Naaza was as caught for want of words as her, so he simply said what came to mind, in a disorganized stream of thought. "I... I once was of the worst breed of man, seeking only for myself, crazed. Arago discovered me and had Badamon cast his spells over me, using me as his Doku Masho for 4 centuries, then the Troopers stopped Arago and I was freed, I learned I could use my potions to cure as well as to harm, and I found a balance in my life... A Libra..."

"Libra?" Asami mused momentarily, "A human reference to the alignment of the stars, I believe I would be what you know as an Aquarius. Most of my people are Aquarius or Pisces... a rare few are of Sagittarius." Her cobalt locks fell behind her as she looked up to marvel the stars and their beauty. "The moon has long held its sway over our people, as it has been as long as my people have. Its governing force rules all things in or of us; from the tide's rise and fall, the mood of the ocean dictates over anything in its keep. It is and always shall be my people's duty to preserve that balance, it is our purpose."

"Beautiful," he said under his breath, in deference to both her and her words, which has found their way deep into him.

Asami smiled back, narrowly catching Naaza's murmur, in the same low tone she replied, "Thank you greatly."

Naaza brimmed with emotions he hadn't the words to express in all his years. Taking up his nerve, and casting his heart upon his sleeves, he stepped closer to Asami, leaned forward, and placed his lips to her cheek. Asami gasped, overwhelmed by a bliss entirely foreign to her. Shyly she smiled, and spoke.

"W-why?"

Naaza thought for a moment, and could not sum any reasons to mind, so at last he replied, "Why not?"

"I- because a kiss is so much, holding great power of emotion, it's almost like a promise, what does it mean to you?"

"In the world of Humans? A kiss can mean different things depending on where and how it's done on the body, and sometimes what part of the world you're in, for example, a formal greeting was once accompanied with a bow, curtsy, and a kiss to the fingertips, this is no longer so in modern society." Naaza took a moment to dam the flow in his mind, "In this instance it was meant to express what my words cannot, the feelings and impressions I have towards you that threaten to flood my mind in a world emotions I do not fully grasp." Naaza was told by the wisdom of ages taught to him, those that had told him time and again that patience was the most important virtue in any situation, and yet, the lovesick would proclaim that hesitance in matters of love were of the greatest magnitude of folly...

"What are you thinking of," Asami asked, seeing his vast eyes awash with contemplation.

"You."

* * *

_Shin opened his eyes to emergency lights, he looked down to his arms and found only the dolphin doll Zaire had been holding. He stood up immediately and looked around, "Zaire... Za-za?"_

_The room was empty, cast in a red and yellow glow from the emergency lights. He heard the distinct sound of metal armor stepping on the linoleum tile. He turned to the room he'd left Adjani to see Mamoru's black armor of death in the red, menacing glow of the lights. He turned his head up to look at Shin through the black faceplate, red eyes glaring through black metal._

_"ADJANI! Mamoru, if you've done anything to her I SWEAR to you I'll-"_

_"You'll WHAT!" his voice menaced, "her sorrow and pain was exactly what I needed right now." He licked his lips, "Such delightful despair in her heart."_

_Shin looked back to the empty room behind him, remembering his sister and brother, "Where is my family, my sister, brother- my SON!"_

_"Somewhere," he lifted one hand and pretended to examine it as if admiring his nails through the armor, "I've forgotten."_

_Shin looked at Shi, his eyes were reddening with tears, "Don't hurt my family..." he said, falling to his knees._

_"Hurt them? I don't need to! You do that yourself, it is your destiny to experience only pain and suffering and spread it to all who know you."_

Shin moved his lips to talk, but his throat caught the sounds, he could say nothing... His lips violently moved to scream, louder and louder...

He felt someone reach for his shoulder and his whole body jumped as he rose to his feet, the toy dolphin still in his hands.

"Shin?"

Shin took in his surroundings, the hospital was bright and white as usual, his brother had taken his shoulder, Mamoru was nowhere to be seen, and the nurse behind the was staring at Shin like perhaps something was wrong with him...

"A dream?"

"You started thrashing in your sleep, like something was the matter, opening your mouth as if to scream."

Shin looked at the Doll in his hands, "Zaire! Where's Zaire?"

Sayoko looked around the room, as well as Ryuusuke, "I- He was just here?"

"The boy? I thought I saw him go down the hallway, past his mother's room," the nurse spoke aloud, "I'd have said something, but you all were asleep, and I didn't figure he could hurt himself in a hospital."

Shin walked a terribly fast pace as he went down the hallway, looking in each door along the way, "Zaire?"

Shin followed the Hallway to its end, coming to a gasp as he stopped and read the last door in the hallway, 'Morgue.' Shin carefully pushed open the door to the morgue.

"May I help you," a doctor asked as he noticed Shin.

"Yes, I'm, I'm looking for my son, I was told by a nurse he came down the hallway, this is the last room down the hallway.

"Well, I haven't seen any living children down here today, had this poor infant brought in earlier-" he stopped when he saw Shin choke back a sob. "You're Mouri-san aren't you?"

Shin nodded, "Yes."

"Well, I'm sorry I can't be more help to you Mouri-san, but I haven't seen any little boys in here."

Now Shin was really getting worried, perhaps the dream had been a vision. His eyes widened as a though hit him, "Adjani!"

Shin tore from the morgue and towards Adjani's room, he prayed it was only a dream and that both Zaire and Adjani were safe. He hurried down the hall, people stepped aside as he rushed past. He stopped just in front of the door as he pushed it open. He peered over to Adjani, she lay in the sleep of the distraught. Out cold, but she breathed steadily, the monitor of her heart showing a stable rate.

Shin stepped into the room, he was still worried about Zaire, but at least Adjani was safe, and that had to mean the dream couldn't have been a vision. In the dream, he seemed more interested in Adjani and her pain.

Shin walked over to Adjani and took her hand. He had no idea where Zaire was, certainly he didn't mean to be hiding...

Shin heard a phone ring in the room, a doctor went over to pick it up...

"Yes... This is... He's here..." The doctor stopped cold. "That's not possible... I'll be right there."

"What is it?"

The doctor turned to Shin, "Ah, somebody at the morgue saw your son- but... Follow me..." The doctor just shook his head, he was obviously thrown out of his element somehow. Shin followed the doctor, how he was a little worried.

The doctor opened the door to the Morgue and the two stepped in, the two followed the man he saw earlier, "I don't know how I missed him, but he was just standing there, looking at his sister, then- I don't know, and…"

Shin looked over at Zaire, his eyes were aghast with shock. Zaire seemed aglow with something, some kind of healing energy. Zaire turned, as if only now aware of the presence of others, "Da-da, baby says she's ready to come back now."

AN (holy cow I just remember that all my scene seperators were charaters that FF eats... damn- I might have to go back and repost them all... maybe...)


	12. Chapter 12

The Doctor's eyes were already wide, yet somehow managed to widen further when the tiny white sheet over baby Brooke stirred, and sounds came from under resembling the cooing of a BREATHING infant. The Doctor stumbled to one knee and began hyperventilating on the spot. Shin came forward and pulled back the sheet over Brooke, Shin took her into his arms and rushed down the hallway to Adjani's room, as the door burst open Adjani jolted from her slumber, Shin held out the child for Adjani to see. "She-" he gasped, unsure what to say.

Adjani was too confused to do anything but instinct, as she took her child into her arms and the powers of Nen Skye healed the damage death had already visited upon her, Shin and Adjani embraced each other, the child between them. The two had no words at first, finally Adjani spoke, "How?"

"I'm not certain, I saw Zaire in the morgue, looking at her under the sheet, he was doused in a white glow of healing energies, then all of a sudden he turned to me, unaware of any of it, and told me she was ready to come back, and she started to stir."

Zaire pushed open the door and looked over at Adjani and Shin, "Is baby sister awake now?"

Shin motioned Zaire to come over, he darted over and the four were part of a family hug, "She's awake, it's a beautiful miracle."

The guy from the morgue came in and helped the doctor find a seat, breathing normally. "You don't work with the dead doc, we see these sorts of things once in a rare while, don't ask... don't tell... It's something we regale to our kids when we're old senile men..."

Gayl sat down on her bed, the air was without breeze in her room, she got to her feet and opened a window, the natural breeze blowing through the window. She frowned, as much as the breeze was a blessing, it only served to remind her that her powers had yet to return in full. She turned from the window and suddenly raised up her arms defensively over her body in surprise at the figure inches from her face...

"Genjutsu! God woman don't DO that!"

Genjutsu smiled in a manner that only served to creep her out further, "I hear from your thoughts that your powers are suppressed and I wondered if you might like me to restore them?"

"Stay out of my thoughts! - I mean yes- but- don't read my MIND!"

Genjutsu laughed, then reached into a non-existent pocket in her robes and pulled out a small red pill, then pulled a glass of water from thin air behind her back. "Here."

Gayl took the pill and glass from Genjutsu, "Thank you..."

"Get well soon Gayl-chan, I want to ask a favor of you that I wouldn't trust to Mr. Doom-san." With that Genjutsu walked out through Gayl's window, disappearing to who knew where by the time Gayl poked her head out to make sure she hadn't really just killed herself...

Gayl shook her head, "That woman is just plain eerie sometimes..."

"Eirhe is out to dinner actually," Genjutsu replied from empty space, causing Gayl to jump into the air, assisted by her fully restored powers she leapt strait up and bumped her head into the ceiling over 15 feet above-

"Owie..."

Gayl came down onto her bed and held the top of her head, hoping not to form a welt the size of Tokyo. "I wonder what she wants me to do..."

Mamoru stepped down into the dungeon he'd cleared out for the use of Eirhe and her assistants, he wanted to know how long until she could begin construction for him.

"Eirhe, where are you," Mamoru called out.

"She's out," Aquila responded.

Mamoru turned to Aquila with a vicious motion, holding her by the neck against the nearest wall before she could have even cried out. "You do not address me until I address you first, you are here because I can only assume Eirhe needs your assistance, you will answer me only when I ask you something, now, do you understand."

Aquila tried to swallow, but couldn't because of Mamoru's grip, she nodded and gasped out a yes. As Mamoru let her go, she caught herself against the wall and came down to her knees, then reached to massage her throat. Her eyes were almost as hateful as his right now, having never before been treated so lowly.

Mamoru turned his head around to examine the whole lab, and then turned back to Aquila, "Now I will ask, where did DOCTOR Eirhe go."

"With Doom-" she choked, "he invited her to eat."

Doom dodged his head to the side as Mamoru's blade passed through the space it had been in moments before, "Yo."

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you where you sit," Mamoru growled to Doom.

"Because, I ordered for you too."

Mamoru raised an eyebrow, scowled, then shook his head and sighed, scooting into the booth next to Doom.

"Hey, you didn't say name a good one," Doom replied.

"And YOU," Mamoru snapped, turning to Eirhe, "I was under the impression you were going to start that project for me that we agreed on, as per our arrangement."

"My being a slave was not discussed," she snapped back, "when our equipment is in place, and we are properly adjusted, THEN we will begin your project."

Mamoru glared, but slackened his posture moments before their food was brought...

"Doom here was just telling me about how he came into your services."

"Oh was he? I don't suppose he mentioned how I nearly killed him for trespassing into my castle the first time I saw him."

"He mentioned that, and then I told her about the bar," Doom smirked.

"I told you that night, it was Genjutsu's idea."

"And I believe you, with that woman, I wouldn't be surprised if she meant for you to meet me there."

"Really now, why would you think that."

"Just said it wouldn't surprise me."

Mamoru paused for a beat, "Suppose it wouldn't surprise me that much either..."

The three then began eating. Eirhe asked about the history of the Troopers, and finally about the papers Gayl had taken from them. Doom started by bringing her up to date on the lore of the Armors, Kaos, Arago, and finally about what he'd been told about Arago's final defeat. After a tick, Mamoru took over on the papers.

"Genjutsu is currently translating them; they will lead us to a number of mystical artifacts that have captured my interest."

"And Ms. Genjutsu is the one I have heard so colorfully referred to as- 'thoroughly out of her gourd'?"

"Genjutsu is a bit off, but she's alright, and she knows almost everything about the arcane, she's the one who led me to seek the artifacts these documents speak of."

"I see, you have Genjutsu for your magics, Gayl and Doom for your generals, and me- I take it, for the sciences, more specifically, for my machines that can suppress arcane wavelengths."

"Precisely, which is why I expect you to get to work immediately once we've finished."

"That reminds me, we don't have to let her use that dreary dungeon. We could renovate one of the buildings in my apartment complex."

"You own an apartment complex," Eirhe questioned.

"I acquired it when the former owners mistook some of the weird happenings around me for ghosts and other dangerous forms of paranormal activity, I felt no need to correct them, and gratefully accepted his offer when he said he couldn't stand to be near the place anymore."

"I would rather keep Dr. Carchela closer to home, mine that is."

Doom quirked an eyebrow, "Whatever, sire," the last part he said as a joke.

Mamoru took the napkin to his mouth, then set it on the plate, and rose to his feet, sliding out of the booth, "I'll expect some progress by tomorrow, and as for you Doom, keep to your specialties as a nuisance in battle."

Eirhe looked up, "And what did he mean by that?"

"I annoy, I like driving people insane, I have very few actual combat skills, but with a load of BS, a good imagination, and a bit of near-precognition, I'm pretty hard to beat. Especially since up is almost always a good direction to duck."

"You fly?"

"Levitate, not so precise as actual flight, but just as good for my needs, can't really get much higher than about a three-story building top, plus I'm not any faster than running."

"Didn't you tell me the Troopers were once your friends, why the change?"

"Well... one day I woke up, new armor, new feelings, new powers. I went to find new stuff to do, found Mams, just want to help him get what he wants- kinda feel sorry for him, though I'd never say it to his face. These artifacts, 12 points that act as a conduit for all the magic in the world, unlock all 12 points and you get some 13th artifact, get pretty much any wish you want with the force of all the magic on earth."

Shin picked up the phone in the room and called up Nastui, he waited two rings before someone picked up the phone, "Koji Residence, Nastui's in another room right now, may I ask who's calling?"

"Rajura? - It's Shin, calling to update everyone the old fashion way. I've got one heck of a story for everybody when I get back there, hopefully all four of us will be ready to leave by the end of the week."

"Four, I was under the impression the infant died?"

"She got better, like I said, one heck of a story."

"Well," Rajura managed after a moment, "We've got good news too, Jun and Kayley are back, and Nastui's figured out which documents were taken."

Rajura hung up the phone when they finished talking, and went into the dining hall where the table was set and Nastui was setting the food. "Shin has news, the Baby's alive, and Adjani is well, Shin plans to return tomorrow, and hopes Adjani may join us by the end of the week."

"Has anybody seen Naaza," Nastui asked.

"Not since this afternoon, saw him head for the back porch, haven't seen him since," Touma answered.

"I'll go let him know dinner's ready so we can begin," Shuu said as he got to his feet.

Shuu opened the back door, he saw Naaza's green hair behind a rock, "Naaza! Chowtime!"

Naaza tensed, Asami was laying in his arms as her eyes went wide and she leapt for the water. "Wait- will I see you again?"

Asami turned back briefly, "I'm sure we will meet again." With that, she swam out of view. Naaza got to his feet and walked over to the mansion.

"What was that about?"

Naaza paused, "A new friend, one of Adjani's people," he paused again, "I hope I get to see her again..."

Shuu gave a knowing chuckle and slapped his hand onto Naaza's back in a friendly manner, "I'm sure it'll work out in the end, after all, if everything's not alright, it's not the end- is it?"

"You have a very positive perspective on life my friend," Naaza replied, smiling as the two came into the house- "Oh, I would appreciate discretion about what you just saw."

"Say nothing more, we both will."

"Thank you."


	13. Chapter 13

Genjutsu sat hunched over a desk with a lamp dangling overhead. Books scattered around the documents, piles of failed translations in the trash, pencil half used and all chewed up between her teeth as she traced her fingers along the words.

"Ah-HA! I found it!... No wait, this is a recipe for roast Pegasus... I've found a recipe for Pegasus! Now what was I looking up- there it is..."

Genjutsu slammed another book shut and looked over what she had, "Power, In the thirteen points of the world Lie mythical guardians, Their powers are naught when compared to- the plumbing power they keep? That can't be right..."

She crumpled up the paper and tossed it into the trashcan with the other incomplete translations. "After all, this isn't Nintendo with those stupid Italian plumbers..."

Genjutsu sighed and stood up, she whisked everything off the desk and headed for the kitchen as the sun rose. She turned from the fridge and spotted a half-awake Gayl. Her hair was pressed around from whatever pillow she slept against, eyes still half shut with sleep in her eyes, Sticky Bun hanging from her mouth as she mumbled an incoherent good morning.

"Ohaiyo Gayl-chan, I see you're back to normal, and was wondering about that favor."

Gayl opened her eyes a little more and took the sticky bun from her mouth, "Huh- OH! that..." Gayl munched her sticky bun faster now, and after she finished it, "So what do you want me to do?"

"Got a little side-project running, how much you know about voodoo?"

"Bare minimum."

"Good, I need you to get some essentials for me, from the Troopers, Masho, and even Mr. Doom-san."

"Doom- why do you want a Voodoo doll of him?"

"I have my reasons."

"That's news to me, but I'll go get what I can, check combs and such as I can..."

Gayl got herself something to drink, and another couple sticky buns, and then sat at the table. She was surprised as Doom came strolling in a little bit later.

"Mr. Doom-san, I'm surprised to see you up so early, the sun isn't anywhere near the top of the sky yet," Genjutsu poked fun at Doom's usual late-morning to early afternoon arrival.

"Ohaiyo Genjutsu, Gayl-san," he wiped the sleep from his eyes and went over to the sink. After splashing some water onto his face he went over to the fridge and pulled out a glass bottle of Coke.

"Here, let me get this hair out of your eyes," she said as she yanked a tuft of hair hanging over his forehead and catching in his scruffy facial hair of two to three days growth.

"YE-OUCH!" Doom protested as the hair resisted coming free, but was easily ripped out by Genjutsu's strength. Doom jumped back and clutched his head where the hair had come out. Using his hands, he pushed his hair all back to its usual flow towards the back of his head...

The cold bottle of coke still pressed against the missing hair, he pulled out a few more breakfast supplies, cooked up some eggs and hash browns. As he sat down Gayl got up, "Pardon, I have some errands to run," she excused herself with a glance at Genjutsu.

After Gayl was gone, Genjutsu turned to Doom, "Watch what you think about me, Gayl's errand is not me plotting away."

Doom gave a hearty yawn, "Sure, if you say so, but I'm sure it's your errand, any hints."

"Voodoo."

Doom took a moment to think when suddenly Genjutsu interrupted his thoughts, "Bingo!"

Doom's eyes fell on the hair still in Genjutsu's hand, and his eyes bugged for a second, Genjutsu nodded again. Doom forced himself to calm down, or started to-

"Don't worry, I'm sure Mr. Doom-san will be a good little puppy so long as I have this,"

"But you're after the Troopers and Masho primarily, aren't you," Doom realized aloud.

"Actually, I just collect Voodoo dolls, I have one of Gayl and Shi also, even Fluffiums."

"Mamoru's cat?" Doom shook his head in disgust, it was creepier when she was overly honest and open like now than her silent plotting he couldn't prove. Doom excused himself as he rose up, "Feeling particularly motivated for some reason today, gonna hit the food storehouse..."

Genjutsu smiled as Doom squeezed by, keeping his distance from Genjutsu-

"Oh your wrong, Mamoru could do far worse than just kill you, but you are right that he lacks the same- unique creativity I'd employ."

Doom shuddered, and then with a thought, he filled his mind with so much chaos he hoped to block Genjutsu from his mind. Genjutsu gave a creepy wave as Doom backed out of the kitchen, bumping into a groggy Mamoru, unlit cigarette dangling from his mouth. He turned and apologized-

"Genjutsu's... perky- this morning..."

Mamoru grunted, actually appreciating the warning...

Eirhe woke up with ease, rousting her other assistants, she makes herself an espresso and sits behind her desk, the computer already set up, and most everything assembled, she was working out the blueprints for the larger scale blocking chamber.

"Does that woman EVER sleep? She must have been up most of the night to have gotten everything unpacked," Aquila commented.

"Oh she sleeps," Fomalhaut corrected, "and when she does, you'll never get her awake until she's ready... I'd say about three times a week for maybe four hours a piece..."

"Albiero," Eirhe called out, "check the animals, make sure they're all adapting to the more confined environment. The animals are all outside, there's a small pen hastily constructed for them."

"Sure Doc," Albiero replied as he headed for the door.

Aquila gave a harsh yawn and barely got her hand up to cover it, then moved to stretch out her back. "So, what's on the agenda today, seems the majority of the unpacking is complete."

"Not entirely, you guys can finish that while I finish these plans, these will be what we work on for a while- part of the arrangement with these people."

"And what are 'these plans'," Aquila sneered, "I'm- no, I'm not sorry doctor, I have good reason to hate these people, last night, their leader- sir short-temper with the glowy-red eyes came in here looking for you while you were stuffing your face on a date, he nearly strangled the life outta me."

"Date? Hardly Aquila, it was just dinner, two associates getting better acquainted, as for your encounter with death, I believe that may have been a misunderstanding, I'll address it next time I see him."

"DEATH?" Aquila spat out shocked, "you can't mean THE Death."

"I doubt it, but according to Doom, Mr. Shi has power over death."

"Bad enough to know the guys powerful enough to kill us, but now to know he can SUMMON it on us! I can't work like this, it was nice- sometimes- working with you, but I want to go home and pretend none of this is happening. If you ever need anything, find someone else."

"Aquila-"

"No, neither of you could possibly say ANYTHING of consequence to convince me to stay," she threw her arms open in a motion of cutting the conversation right there. "I'm going."

Fomalhaut held up one hand, "Wait, I believe there is one thing I can say to at least give you time to reconsider."

"Oh, what's that?"

"Where's the exit?"

Aquila stopped for a moment, "You mean I'm TRAPPED here!"

Eirhe stood up, "Hardly Aquila, if you're so set on leaving, I can take you with one of the teleporters, and then return here with it."

"Dr. Carchela, are you sure."

"Of course Fomalhaut, no reason to keep her here if she's so set on leaving. It's counterproductive. Though you could at least do me the favor of helping Fomalhaut with the last of the unpacking while I finish up these designs."

"Fine..."

Genjutsu was sitting back at her desk, she threw up her arms in celebration as she finished the translation, "HAH... No mere mortals can make an arcane puzzle to complex for ME!"

She leapt from her seat to go and dashed from the room. As she left a blur of white fur snatched the papers from the desk, back outside the room Kayley smiled, "Damn, thought that woman would never leave them in the open... phew, and look, translated even."

"Let's go," Anna took Kayley's shoulder as the two rushed for the exit. Once the two of them got out the way they came in, the two of them couldn't help a fit of giggles.

"That crazy woman's gonna have fit when she gets back."

"I hope the other's don't get upset, with us."

"They may make a deal of it, but I expect they'll be glad we succeeded- Shh- Tin Heads."

"Just one- tiger woman!"

Kayley turned around to see a black Youja soldier holding a scythe.

"We meet again, you won't get the best of me twice, I'm even STRONGER now!"

"Do you know this guy?"

"Doesn't look familiar?"

"Maybe THIS will jog your memory!" He thrust the oversized scythe into the air, and a bolt of black lightning crashed down towards Kayley and Anna, the two of them rolling aside narrowly.

"Oh, you- what's-his-name, the guy with the giant scythe and bigger ego trip."

"Should I call my armor?"

"Might help."

Sensoukami raised up his scythe and brought it down at Kayley, Anna rose up her firebo and raked it across Sensoukami's chest, causing Sensoukami's Scythe to move with him away from Kayley.

"Thanks."

"No sweat."

Anna called on her sun goddess and summoned her armor around her with flaming awe. Sensoukami took his scythe to her this time, but as he brought the blade down at her, she brought up her firebo in both hands to block the scythe, and while his scythe was caught by her firebo, Kayley came at Sensoukami, claws extended, and tackled him like a football player.

Sensoukami's grip on his scythe slackened with Kayley's impact, and it slide from his hands as Kayley raked her claws along his chest repeatedly, each time smoke rose from the armor, but she had done little more than scratch the surface of his new armor shell. Sensoukami reached back with both hands and shoved Kayley with alarming strength, forcing her off him. Sensoukami got to his feet and brushed himself off, Kayley's claw marks came off as easily as dust. Sensoukami reached out a hand and his scythe flew into it.

"I told you, I'm stronger than when your fire brat friend pierced me. I've been re-forged with even stronger magic than the strongest Youja warrior to date, you cannot win."

Kayley punched Sensoukami with the paw of a full grown white tiger, clipping him in the jaw and sending him back several feet, changing back enough to speak, she replied, "Last time you bragged about being unbeatable too, the kid and I still clipped you down a notch."

Sensoukami held his cheek, nursing a small dent, "I am a prototype, I posses FAR more power than any Youja Soldier before me!"

"A prototype for what," Kayley asked.

"A new breed of Youja that only Genjutsu has the power to build- as strong as a Trooper, each of us," he sneered, "You will be OVERRUN by me and my breed one day!"

"The crazy priestess lady?"

"Mistress Genjutsu is the ultimate in PERFECTION, no one can rival her! -"

Sensoukami stopped dead as he looked down at his chest to see the blade side of a Kusari Gama had run him through. Looking before him he saw a brilliant armor of platinum holding the blade, it pulled the blade back from him, black smoke poured out his body and eyes as his life drained out of him. "You speak glory that is not yours-... brother."


	14. Chapter 14

Sensoukami grunted as he fell to his knees, "Dojo... spare me... MERCY!"

As he screamed in vain, Dojo brought the blade back and beheaded him in a swift stroke, what looked like the last of his essence gushed from his now limp form. Kayley looked down at the now empty Sensoukami, then back up to Dojo.

"So, are you here for us too, or just to silence him."

"It seems to finish the job of silencing him, I'll have to silence you as well."

Anna, now as the Armor of Solarflare, rose up her firebo, "You realize we won't go down without a fight, and we have you outnumbered."

"Numbers should never matter to a skilled warrior."

"Except against other skilled fighters," Kayley snarled back.

"You presume too much, you're not in my league."

Dojo threw out her chains towards Kayley and Solarflare, they stretched and split into two separate chains as they approached, as Oni Masho's would. Kayley slashed at the chains with her claws, pushing them aside as they came. Solarflare spun her Firebo in a circle in front of her, using it as though it were a small wall or a large shield to protect against Dojo's chains. A massive explosion, crumbling parts of the Castle, distracted Dojo, her chain falling onto the ground. Kayley came at her with a tiger tackle, and Solarflare brought her firebo down in a swift blow to her head, leaving her unconscious-

"Think psycho lady just found out her documents are missing?"

"Probably."

"Exit- the big doorway thingy over there."

The two made a stooge-like exit as they dashed for the exit out of the Youjakai...

"Mamo-chan! I've translated the Documents, come see!"

Mamoru scowled as Genjutsu came through the ceiling down to him.

"Don't call me MAMO-chan!"

"One more down, 16,476,981,899,107 to go"

Mamoru sighed, "Whatever, show me."

"Well sir it would be difficult to display EVERY time you've told me not to call you Mamo-chan-"

"The Translated Documents!"

"Oh- right Shi-shogun!"

Genjutsu took Mamoru by the wrist and yanked him through the ceiling, down some hallways, taking a brief stop to look at some pretty vultures- Genjutsu ate them of course...

"The Documents," Mamoru reminded Genjutsu as she spat out some feathers.

"Oh right."

Genjutsu entered her room and held her arms towards the table. Mamoru quirked an eyebrow, seeing books thrown about the desktop, papers piled in the trash, stubby pencil bits chewed through- but no documents.

"Ah- Gen..."

"What?"

Mamoru was knocked into the hallway, cracking his skull by the sheer force of the explosion, the entire wing of the castle crumbled and slid down to the ground. Mamoru felt the now familiar sensation of his body shutting down, the brain no longer sending orders, and his heart stopping between beats. His last conscious memory was Genjutsu screaming things that didn't make sense in any language, let alone the Italian she was using to say them in…

A while later Mamoru stirred, his heart resuming where it left off, his brain re-solidifying, brain matter, which had escaped onto the wall he had flown through, slid back up his head and into the holes it had poured out of. His circulatory system was slow to remind him of the large broken brick that had punctured a lung. He managed to move one arm, and pull the brick the rest of the way through. Then he pushed aside the broken wall fragment lying on his other arm, which had been numbing any sensation from it. Mamoru grabbed onto the bits of wall behind him and pushed himself to his feet.

Mamoru gave a grunt as he raised himself the rest of the way and moved to straighten out his back. He blinked his eyes for a few moments as he waited for his vision to come back from a grayed blur, to his better than healthy 20/10. When at last he could see straight, he didn't see Genjutsu, or any holes in the castle either. Mamoru stumbled to one knee as he took a step forward. He looked at the leg that failed him and saw a piece of bone still hanging out, as a chunk of wall fell out when he moved it. He heard a number of sickening sounds as his leg 'sucked' in the bone and mended it, after which Mamoru returned to his feet.

Mamoru heard a growl, and realized it was his stomach... being empty. So he headed towards the Kitchen at a brisk pace.

Kayley and Anna, now unarmored, smiled brightly as if on a drum roll, walking gleefully into Koji Manor, "Nastui! We got'em back! We got back the documents," Kayley yelled at the top of her furry lungs.

Nastui and the other came dashing through doorways, down stairways, and out hallways. Nastui walked over and asked the obvious first question-

"How- what did you two do?"

Anna and Kayley then regaled into how they'd re-traced Kayley's earlier tracks back to the doorway to and from the Dynasty, which opened out near Shi's temple. Speaking of how they went slinking through the castle, waiting outside Genjutsu's room with the protection of the Sun Goddess to hide from Genjutsu. About how once she had finished the translation she left them right on the table to go celebrate. Grabbing them and leaving, mentioning only later the little bit about running into resistance on the way out.

Next came the speeches, the simmering outrage at the sheer recklessness. Over the years, the Troopers had managed their tempers enough to calmly rant, and the Masho were quite proficient at scolding without yelling, from mocking each other in Arago's presence back when they were his Masho.

"You two realize how incredibly lucky you were. You could have been seen, caught, or even KILLED, and we wouldn't even know to go looking for you," Shuten said.

"That was BEYOND reckless," Shuu pointed out, despite his own reckless streak from back when they fought Arago.

Ryou was the last to speak, after everyone else was finished, he simply stared at them disapprovingly before starting, "I can't say anything that hasn't already been said about how reckless that was," He raised up a hand as Anna moved to protest yet again in defense. "However, I would think you could consider the feelings of your friends before you so foolishly go off and risk your lives."

Kayley and Anna both remained silent at that one. They hadn't considered the fact that besides hurting themselves, they would have hurt their friends who lived on to mourn. The two of them mumbled an apology that could barely be made out, but it was enough after all the scolding.

"Either way," Seiji started, "I doubt Mamoru is going to take this laying down. "We'll need to prepare for another attack from Mamoru, I'm sure he'll try to take the documents back."

"No doubt, it's just a matter of when," Ryou added.

"I have an idea," Kayura cut in, "Kenny! I have something for you to do!"

Kenchuken came hauling down the steps, "What do you want me to do Auntie Kayura?"

"I want you to set up a perimeter of wards around this place, they won't stop Shi or his people, but they'll give us warning."

"That won't help if they just teleport in and out."

"By what means do they teleport," Kenchuken asked.

"Well, Mamoru apparently through the shadows, Doom by some kind of spell linked to his armor, and that madwoman by god knows what magics," Jun answered.

"So it's all magic based then."

"I suppose."

"Kayura and I can put up a second barrier that will prevent people from 'porting from in to out or out to in, but I can't stop people from moving around inside."

"Do it," Ryou confirmed, "We'll be on alert in case they make an appearance before you're done."

Kayura and Kenny sat on the porch making more wards for such a massive project. Meanwhile, most of the others took posts outside, with Kayley and the Masho staying inside in case they teleported into the manner.

Mamoru came into the kitchen and was assaulted, overwhelmed by the smell of food. He quirked an eyebrow as he stepped in further. Gayl, Eirhe, Fomalhaut, Albireo, and even Genjutsu were waiting at the table.

Mamoru turned to the other side of the kitchen to see Doom dashing from stove to microwave to oven, wearing an apron with a patch of cloth sown over where it would have said 'kiss' in 'kiss the cook' instead it read 'hug the cook'.

"Hurry up!" Genjutsu called out, pounding the handle of her fork into the table.

"Hey, I've seen you people eat, and if there's gonna be NEAR enough, it'll take a while, the turkey's almost done, the rice is minute rice- with my little spice mix added," he winked, "Pasta, pizza, potatoes, and, in the microwave there's chili no bean for the hot dogs on the fire."

Mamoru finally noticed the barbeque set-up and did a double take. "What brought this on?"

"Same as everything else I do- randomness."

"How long have you been-"

"Since you saw me this morning."

Mamoru shook his head in face of overpowering awe, and sat down at the head of the table. As the last of the food cooked, Doom began the long process of bringing the food to the table. Genjutsu had a surprised expression when the plate of potato's she reached for before all the rest of the food was set voided out to the other side of the table.

"Patience Genjutsu, I made QUITE sure there's enough for everybody."

When at last all the food was set and everyone dug in, Mamoru spoke again, "And just where have you been hiding all this culinary talent?"

"Behind overbearing laziness."

Mamoru shook his head. Eirhe just started grabbing food, Fomalhaut looked up at Doom, "Have you ever seen Dr. Carchela really eat- not just- snack," Fomalhaut wondered allow, pulling his hand back seconds before Eirhe grabbed a hamburger that had been next to it.

Doom heard Mamoru mutter something along the lines of "Next you know we'll find out he can sing."

Doom smirked and belted out a line or three from 'Jessie's Girl'. Doom turned to face the crowd of blank stares. "What's the matter, only allowed to have one chef in the castle sire," he joked.

"Well, I was under the impression it was my gift... aside from fighting."

"Well humph, apparently Master Shi has forgotten my Christmas cookies," Gayl said crossing her arms.

"All right, all right, so everyone's a cook," Mamoru crossed his arms.

"Don't feel bad Senior Shogun Shi-san," Genjutsu tried consoling Mamoru while already on her 10th plate. Eirhe was finishing up her 9th, and filling up again, Doom was done at 4, Mamoru, Gayl, and the other scientists just watched the two walking appetites. Doom slowed to a munch, based on boredom rather than hunger, while Eirhe caught up with Genjutsu, and they both started on their 12th plateful.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Okay I know I don't have that many readers, but the few I have it would nice to see a little revewage- even if it's pointless chatter like "I like it, keep writing" because reveiws attract more readers...

"We appear to be in luck, there's been no sign of an attack yet, and now we've completed the barrier."

"I believe we can take a moments rest, hoping that psycho lady doesn't find a way around the barrier," Anna sighed in relief.

"Oh the barrier won't protect us, it's not that strong. It will just give us warnings and keep people from directly teleporting from one side of the barrier to the other."

"Well still, it's more than we had," Nastui turned and thanked Kayura and Kenny.

"Does it occur to anyone that they may not have attacked because they already have spies in place," Seiji suddenly wondered aloud.

Ryou's eyes shot wide, "You have a point. Anibisu, you're good at tracking right? Shuu, Touma, we need to search this place high and low, the others should stay with Nastui just in case."

"Do we really need so many to stay with Nastui with so few searching," Jun asked.

Four head shot up in shock to hear Jun question Ryou, Ryou was lost for words for a moment before Kayley spoke, "The brat does have a point I suppose, I could see half and half though."

"With Shin gone, I could search the waters nearby, Anubisu is a good huntsman, he can check the forests, Shuu the grounds, and Touma the sky, that's really all we need, if anyone needs help they can call for it."

"The forest is a large place, I've got a nose to help," Kayley cut in.

Ryou regained himself at last, "Well, Byakuen and myself could stand guard out front; I know ol' Byakuen won't let anybody by him, Shuten, Rajura and Anna can check around the house, Seiji and Jun can guard Nastui.



Everyone nodded and went off as planned. Ryou sat on guard at the front porch with Byakuen. Kayley and Anubisu went different directions into the forest, and Touma took to the skies. Seiji and Jun took Nastui into the main room, while Rajura went to check the rest of downstairs, Shuten and Anna went upstairs. Shuu went to search around the outside of the house, and Naaza went to the waters…

"I knew I'd see you here somehow," Naaza says, spotting a figure hidden behind the rocks. He steps closer only to be overtaken by a sickening twist in his stomach, "Who are you," he demands firmly, realizing he was mistaken.

A silver armored figure steps from the rocks, "Suiko, no… One of Genjutsu's false armors."

The figure nods, "I am Meiumi," he bows, retaining a menacing stance, "And you are Naaza, Doku Masho, what are you doing near the waters?"

"Protecting them from warped souls like yourself."

Meiumi chuckles as he pulls out his weapon, not to dissimilar from Shin's yari, but instead it's a rather large Trident. "Let's see if you can, old man," he added that last part as a poor man's joke.

While upstairs, Anna opens the a door to see a familiar face-

"Dojo!?"

Dojo steps out towards Anna, raising her Kusari Gama. Seconds from bringing it down on Anna, another Kusari Gama interposes itself, "Summon your armor Anna."

Anna nodded, stepping away from Shuten and Dojo.

"So, I take it you are made in my image?"

"I think I'm prettier," she muses, using one hand to motion up her figure.



"Arguably, let's see how long you stay that way," Shuten's expression changes as he flings the chain side of his weapon for Dojo. She swings her own chain around and the two chains intertwine, Dojo pulls Shuten close and the two cross the rods of their Kusari Gama, the blades each reaching for the other. The two pushing with all their strength to no avail, Shuten snarls as he kicks Dojo's shin, pulls back his Kusari Gama, and swings once more. Dojo manages not to exclaim as she is struck in the leg, but raises her arm to take Shuten's blade, cutting into her arm, she laughs, and she takes her blade and drives it into Shuten's side. Shuten winces as he feels warm blood spill onto the Oni armor, he growls as he pulls down Dojo's arm and his blade, then rams his armored forehead into hers with a resounding CLANG. Taking his free arm he shoves Dojo away hard, he then pulls fiercely at his chain, dislodging it from Dojo's and yanking her off her balance.

"KoraiSEN!" Shuten's chains rush all around Dojo, from her ankles to her face as he lifts her in the air, "No mercy for you."

As Shuten sent his power coursing through his chains, Anna as Lady Solarflare joined in the attack, unleashing fire from her Firebo, the two attacks smoldering Dojo to scrap.

"Careful not to rest, there may be more," Shuten held out an arm towards Anna, who suddenly noticed the blood trailing down Shuten's armor.

"You're injured."

"The wound is not fatal, it can wait until we are certain of our security," Shuten hissed in reply…

Outside, Shuu also spotted a lurking figure, "HALT," he demanded, the platinum figure turned to face Shuu, it was like looking at a color-drained mirror image of his Kongo.



"Kongo no Shuu, I'm honored, I'm Jishin, the unrefined," he took out two oversized warhammers.

"Busso- KONGO!"

Shuu spun his naginata gracefully between his fingers before bringing it down to point at Jishin, "Jishin, I guess I'll have to show you what refinements are good for!"

Jishin laughed maniacally, though only briefly, he then charged at Shuu with both hammers. The first time Shuu jumped aside to get a feel for how much force he could put behind them. The earth around them shook as the hammers struck the ground, shooting up earth and sand at Shuu, covering his armor in dirt.

"You were saying? My power is so great I can hurt you without even touching you!"

Shuu smiled through gritty skin and flaking dirt over his face, "You think so, then come at me again."

"As you say," Jishin roared as he came forward like a bear with his hammers. Shuu smirked as he brought his Naginata under the hammers, unto the handles, and guided Jishin's own attack away from them both, and positioning himself inside Jishin's attack radius, between his hammers and him. He lifted his Naginata and struck Jishin with the unbladed end, shoving him far from his hammers. He rose and pointed his weapon to bear on Jishin, "GanTessai-"

"ABUNAI SHUU!" Touma called to his friend as a silver arrow shot down, Shuu dived aside as another silver figure landed, "Arashi!" Touma snarled.

Arashi only smirked as he walked over to his platinum counterpart Jishin. "I told you that you were not strong enough," he reached down and lifted his companion, holding him up at the shoulder, "Come, I feel Dojo is destroyed, we must collect Meiumi and Senkou.



Naaza was shoved back by Meiumi, having narrowly avoided being impaled by the points of his Trident. Using the speed he was famous for, he unleashed two extra blades and parried each of Meiumi's blows, and managed a harsh gash across Meiumi's over extended side. Taking the blow and leaning with it, Meiumi brought his trident over and above Naaza, twirling it once between his hands to change its position, and jammed it deeply into Naaza's abdomen at an angle. Naaza winced and grunted with a discomforting gurgle. His two extra swords falling to the ground, he snarled and summoned up his full strength, and plunged his other four swords in turn into Meiumi's chest and sides, before falling to one knee. He sheathed all but one sword, which he used to pull himself back to his feet. Meiumi also stumbled before returning to his feet.

"Doku Masho, I underestimated you I admit, but if I meet you again, I will be stronger, can you say the same?" Meiumi let himself fall backwards into the water, and before Naaza could reach for him, falling to the ground as he lunged, Meiumi was gone.

Naaza heard the roar a second later, felt himself get pulled onto white fur by a red armored arm, and he barely heard Ryou's voice as his vision clouded…

In the forest Kayley saw a bright light, "Tch, like I need a nose like this to see this, ANUBISU, get you're armored ass over here!"

Anubisu sighed but didn't bother to address Kayley brash informality. He came over to her and spotted the blinding beacon she'd spotted, "I think he's getting brighter still?"

"Well, Yami Masho, isn't this right up you're alley?"

"Silence," he rose up an arm between Kayley and the glowing, white gold armor. Kayley pushed the arm aside…

"I've fought two of these shmucks before, HEY! LIGHTBULB!"



The white gold figure looked up at Kayley and Anubisu, "Senkou, you brash wench, haven't your antiquated Masho taught you anything yet."

Anubisu narrowed his eyes at Senkou, but kept himself at bay, "Am I to suppose you are the false Korin?"

"You could presume." Senkou lifted up an oversized Nodatchi to put Seiji's to shame; it emitted a glow like his armor's.

Anubisu turned to Kayley, "I'll keep his attention on me; you do what you do best."

"Righto."

Anubisu unsheathed his own Nodatchi and slowly approached Senkou, "The forest can easily absorb all light of course, fighting here, you fight on my terms." The space around them quickly became darker and colder, yet Senkou's glow didn't douse.

"I absorb the light and I keep it, I don't rely on its permanent presence," Senkou gloated.

Touma landed next to Shuu to make sure he was all right after Arashi's attack, letting Arashi save Jishin and escape as a consequence. Shuu pulled himself to his feet with only a little help, "Any chance Nastui isn't going to rush me immediately to a shower?"

Touma and Shuu laughed together at Shuu's levity in the situation, though both were cut short as they saw Ryou and Byakuen carrying Naaza to the door-

"My god he needs a doctor," Nastui exclaimed when she saw the blood, Shuten, Rajura and Anna rushed in to see what she was yelling about, Rajura and Shuten rushed with even further haste to their compatriot's side.

"He's still alive," Ryou assured, one of Genjustu's armors attacked him by the water, he got away, but he didn't look much better than Naaza, I don't expect he'll be back soon," Ryou assured the other Masho.



Rajura took Naaza's hand, "That's our Doku."

"Kayura," Touma called out, "Can you use Kaosu's staff to help Naaza?"

"I can try, but we will have to bind his wound to stop the bleeding- Shuten, you're hurt as well."

Shuten frowned, "Not nearly as badly as Naaza, tend to him first."

Ryou took notice of Shuten's wound and gasped, "Shuten you ass, don't put on a bold face, Seiji, can you bind his wounds? Nastui, we'll need some large cloths as bandages.

"I don't see why we can't just go the hospital!" Nastui exclaimed.

"Because we're safe here! In the hospital we don't have the barriers Kayura and Kenny have put in place, call a doctor if you will, but he will have to come here, as well as Shin and his family when they are well enough," Shuten explained.

'_Shin_,' Ryou contacted him telepathically, '_are you and Adjani well enough to return?_'

'_The doctors would disagree, but I believe we all have the strength._'

'_We have more protection here than at the hospital, so come back as soon as you can, we could use a doctor if you could bring one, Naaza and Shuten are injured._'

'_I'll see if Adjani can convince some of the healers of her people to come and see to them._'

'_Thanks a load, and congrats on your new baby._'

'_Thank you, as well._'

Back in the forest Anubisu was coming at Senkou when he noticed Kayley in the corner of his eye, he realized the second he turned towards her, that that had been a bigger mistake than forgetting about her in the first place. In a flash, literally, Senkou unleashed the light he had gathered. Both Anubisu and Kayley were painfully blinded, in a flash so bright the whole forest 

lit up. The flash was so bright and painful, that it affected not just sight, but each of the other senses as well. The bright flash pushed them both back as if by a physical force, and when they both came too, neither had regained the sense of sight.

"See anything," Anubisu asked, hearing the rustling of Kayley sitting up.

"Just a lot of pretty dots? Why didn't he finish us when he had the chance?"

"I suspect using that flash as he did spent all his power, and he didn't have the strength left to land a finishing blow."

"But, we were completely defenseless?"

"And he was probably completely powerless, lest he'd have used the attack earlier."

"Good point."


	16. Chapter 16

Naaza stirred as he felt a soft hand press against his cheek, he then felt the warm cloth on his forehead, and the tight wrap around his waist. He reached knowingly for the hand that stroked his cheek, without having to look, "Asami."

"Naaza, I heard you were injured, and I had to come."

"Naaza, you're doing better I take it?"

"Anubisu, yes, and how are you."

"Look around, I'm not sure where you are…" he grumbled.

Kayley sniffed the air, "halfway across the room from us."

Naaza turned his head to see Kayley and Anubisu with their eyes covered by bandage, "What happened?"

"Have you ever smelled the light?"

Naaza gave a confused glance to his white haired furry friend, "I don't believe so no?"

"Well lemme tell you, it wreaks, and I need a bath…"

"Don't you DARE start licking yourself, if I have to smell your wet fur again…" Anubisu growled.

Shuten grimaced as he sat up, "I don't believe we can take this lying down, this Shi needs a solid and swift demonstration of just who he is dealing with!"

"Calm down Oni, we can't go rushing in with bloodily fluids still freely flowing…" Naaza countered, "once we've healed, then I'm all for an immediate retaliation."

Naaza winced as he sat up, Asami started to protest, but he was up before she could stop him, "Fetch the others, we must have teamwork if we're to launch an attack on Shi's castle."

Kayley stood up and walked into the nearest door, "I knew that was there," she rubbed her nose and pushed open the door and sniffed out Ryou.



Ryou had grabbed Kayley by the arm as he guided her unwillingly back to the main room where the others were waiting by the time Ryou convinced Kayley she was going the wrong way.

"Look Kayley, isn't it possible that you're sight wasn't the only sense effected, you said yourself you not just saw it, but smelt the flash, just, sit down until you're completely healed, right here next to Anubisu like you were before, all the others are here…"

Kayley begrudgingly sat down and sniffed around, "Too many people," she sighed…

"My butt's getting sore from all this sitting," Anubisu complained.

"I need a BATH…" Kayley one upped.

"Okay let's stop that before it goes somewhere," Naaza cut in, panic in his face.

Anubisu crossed his arms, "spoilsport."

"What he said."

Back in the Youjakai, Genjutsu was going back over her trashed notes, hoping to re-piece her finished translation. Meanwhile Doom had taught a couple Youja soldiers to wash dishes and was down in the dungeon watching Eirhe and her assistants begin construction on a larger scale Blocking Chamber. Finally Eirhe took Doom aside and spoke to him.

"Look, we appreciate your enthusiasm… However! The recent loss of Aquila and the sudden change in location has left all of us in a bit of a short fuse… In short you're more of a hindrance than a help, I doubt Mr. Shi sent you to monitor out progress, and even if he did, I'd really appreciate if you'd- well, to be blunt, go bother someone else…"

Doom quirked an eyebrow, "Ouch… Whatever," and with less than a blink he was gone.

"Sometimes I wonder who's really the crazy one around here," Fomalhaut wondered aloud.



"You haven't guessed dear Fomalhaut? They all are, and we most of all for getting in this mess… Now hurry and finish the connections, we'll have this machine up by tomorrow I'm sure."

Doom appeared above his bed, crashing down on it, "oh bother, now what to do…"

While Gayl knew just was she was doing, humming to herself a merry little tune as she paced around the oven, "Sticky bun, Sticky bun, lotsa fun my Sticky bun, hehe."

Fluffiums walked under Mamoru's hand, which was hanging off his cot, in his sparse Spartan room, a converted walk-in closet. Fluffiums didn't even bother to circle around before plopping himself down and noiselessly purring.

Back at Koji manor, Shin had arrived by himself. The whole group began discussing the assault on Shi castle. The plan was finally set, except for when. Naaza turned to Asami and asked when she figured they'd all be healed.

"Then we attack at dawn," Ryou announced, feeling corny the moment the phrase left his lips.

"Alright, somebody help me up, where's Ryou, I'll clobber him," Kayley was up and wondering the room trying to sniff out Ryou with faulty senses. Clutching hard on Ryou's shirt she took a deep whiff, "Is this Ryou?"

"Ah… no," Ryou lied.

"Damn…" She let go of his shirt, then paused, her posture stiffened, and she leapt on Ryou, "BAD CLICHÉS- BAD RYOU!"

Working together Rajura and Seiji pulled Kayley off of Ryou, Ryou immediately scooted away.



"Kayley," Shuten started, "Leave the poor guy alone, he realized his fault before you pounced him…"

"Thanks Shuten- I think?"

"Oh all right," Kayley grumbled, "Now somebody help me find my damn seat…"

Then next morning Doom awoke to his alarm, he quirked an eyebrow and hit the snooze, "Why the hell did I set that," he pondered aloud. He grumbled as he sat up, then reached over to properly shut off his alarm, showered and dressed, then 'ported over to the castle. He snickered as he caught a glimpse of a sleeping Gayl with a half-eaten sticky bun hanging from her mouth, still humming in her sleep…

Doom reached into the fridge for a glass bottle of Coke, then cleared the stove and started cooking hash browns and bacon, then eggs. The smell brought Gayl from her sleep; she found a spot made for her at the table that already had a fresh stack of sticky buns as a morning appetizer. Genjutsu slipped down from wherever she'd been before.

"Two meals in a row, why whatever brought this on?"

"Dunno, my alarm was on this morning, I probably had a good reason to set it last night, but I can't remember it now…"

"Silly Doomie probably had one of his foolish premonitions," Genjutsu teased.

"Wouldn't surprise me a bit, morning Mams," Doom called out suddenly to Mamoru as he groggily stepped into the kitchen, he shuffled over to the fridge, then looked over at the stove and the table, his expression fell even further, and he grabbed a jug of orange juice, pouring himself a glass, then sat at the table. "Touché Doom, that's two."

"Huh? Fine, you want breakfast tomorrow, outdo me away."

"Nah, first I have to outdo your dinner extravaganza, Sunday."



Doom chuckled, "Hell, why bother, we could just do a bloody cook-off and get it over with, I don't care, and it'll all get eaten you know…"

Mamoru glanced over at Genjutsu, who innocently looked at her place at the table.

"Not just her, our newest appetite- err guest, as well."

"Speaking of which," Genjutsu disappeared for a second, and instantly Fomalhaut, Eirhe, and Albeiro all appeared in seats at the table, then Genjutsu phased into her seat from the floor.

"I take it that was the breakfast bell," Albeiro said in a confused tone.

"I just wish you people would stop teleporting us around without AT LEAST warning us!"

"Fat chance, Genjutsu even 'ports me around all the time… - eep!" Doom suddenly noticed he was standing over Mt. Fuji- "VOID OUT!... see what I mean…" he grumbled.

"You know Doom, you keep this up and I may actually get full one day," Eirhe mused.

Doom was about to set the plates around, except he noticed Genjutsu had already teleported them to place in his absence. "You know Gen, presentation is half the art…"

"Shut up and dig in," she griped as she inhaled her first helping- as far as Doom could see- literally…

Naaza was up almost as early; starting on breakfast for what might as well have been a small army- meaning enough to feed either Eirhe or Genjutsu. A little later Nastui came down to help Naaza, soon after the rest of the residents awoke.

"I take it Asami left in the night," Shin asked Naaza.

Naaza turned in haste to face Shin, "I- uh, Yeah… She told me to give everyone her best wishes and then she returned to her people."



Shin gave a knowing smile, but concealed it quick enough, picked up a handful of plates and took them to the table. As he returned for silverware he paused and leant near to Naaza's ear, "She's sweet on you too, she's a nice girl and would do well with someone like you," he whispered approvingly.

Naaza managed to keep from dropping the bowl in his hands as he turned again to face Shin, "I- I would never presume…"

Shin chuckled and headed through the door, Naaza followed, and soon the table was set…

Kayley glared, sitting opposite Ryou, obviously having not forgotten his poor attempt at cliché. Ryou attempted to smile in return, a morning greeting almost forgotten. Naaza sat between Shuu and Shin, who both did their best to hold a straight face.

"I think he's glowing," Shuu kidded.

"You said you'd hold discretion," Naaza hissed under his breath.

"I think you're right," Shin kidded back.

Naaza fought back a blush as he passed around the first dish. Kayley sat between Shuten and Rajura, away from Anubisu whom she had had her fill of while sightless.

"Well, the sun's up," Jun said accusingly.

"All the better, nothing good ever happens at dawn," Kayley retorted.

"I know, you woke me up at dawn just in case Ryou was serious…" Anubisu scolded.

"Yeah, I would've conked him good if he'd been up, instead I just unplugged his alarm."

"So THAT'S why it didn't go off…"


	17. Chapter 17

Doom looked up as he was about to collect the dishes and find the Youja soldiers he'd taught to do dishes the night before, "Where's Gen?"

"Probably messin' with her new dolls…" Gayl mused.

Doom gave a less than thrilled expression, "Riiight… wait- didn't a bunch of her fancy can-boys get their tin handed to'em last night? She might be workin' on them?"

"One can only hope," Shi sighed, setting down his fork and rising from the table.

"I just wish I could remember why I set my damn alarm last night…" Doom frowned and wondered off, leaving a well trained blue Youja soldier to clean dishes with what almost looked like an eerie smile in its glance.

Gayl gave a curious look to the Youja soldier cleaning, shrugged and walked off with a sticky bun hanging from her lips, while Mamoru came out behind her reaching for his lighter and a pack of cigarettes in his jacket. Eirhe and her remaining crew managed their way back to the dungeon.

"So what's on the agenda now," Fomalhaut asked.

"Now, we learn more about these armors, I for one refuse to be helpless in the castle indefinitely."

"I don't blame you," Doom came out of a random hallway in front of them, giving the lot of them one hell of a start-

"DOOM! STOP doing that!"

"What- and after I went back to my place all quick-like so I could get you a present?"

"What could YOU have for me?"

Doom held up a small computer cassette. "If Nastui knew I still had this she'd have kittens, heh."



"And what is that?"

"A backup of all Nastui's files, in other words, the lore of the armors, and not just Arago's."

Eirhe perked up for a moment and leapt on Doom, yanking the cassette from his fingers- "Wh-ah-ack!"

Doom had a puzzled expression like a cashier two seconds after a toy store opens with a new toy in stock for Christmas season. Eirhe was already back at her computer, copying the files from the cassette for easier reading. Doom looked up at Fomalhaut and Albeiro in time to see them hurrying to follow Eirhe. Doom managed to catch enough senses to teleport behind Eirhe and read over her shoulder, the moment the copy was complete the backup was back in his hand, then back in his apartments on top of his own computer equipment.

"You'll pardon if I'm protective of it…" Doom glanced nervously over his shoulder, as if making sure he wasn't about to be jumped again…

Ryou grumbled to himself, he told the team to stay together so they wouldn't get lost, yet there he was, by himself- lost… Ryou stopped as he noticed a shadow around the corner; he crept up to the corner and peered around- **THAWK**!

"Oh my GOD- I'm sorry Ryou!" Anna apologized profusely as she set down her staff and checked Ryou's head, taking off the helmet to make sure she hadn't bruised him or anything.

"You know you make a lot of noise for sneaking around," Anubisu scolded, coming from a third direction with Shuten behind him.

"Fighting start yet?" Shuu asked as he came from the fourth direction of the four-way corridor.

"Not yet pal- ow," he put a hand to his head where Anna hit him.



"Sorry," she said again…

Shi found himself meditating in his rock garden when he heard the violent traipsing of humanoid, pawed feet. "Shoo little kitty, you disturb me."

"Well that's good, now we can both be disturbed," Kayley smirked.

Mamoru sighed as he beckoned his armor and turned to face Kayley. He glared at her; he then took out his weapon and tossed it aside. Kayley made the first move, barreling at Shi claws at the ready; Mamoru sidestepped this obvious blow and brought up his spiked knee plate towards her midsection. Kayley angled her weight and was barely glanced by the blow, turning her body with a spin, she thrust a tiger-paw for Shi's face, sending the helmet flying off, splitting in two to the side. Mamoru's eyes glowed red as his body seemed to strengthen visibly, the whites of his eyes washed away with his pupils as it all became an eerie crimson-fire. Mamoru clenched a fist and swung it at Kayley.

Kayley saw a black blur as she prepared to block Shi's fist, the other one coming from the side and knocking her upside the head, leaving a ringing in both ears from the force of the blow. Kayley pounced on Shi and brought him into a rolling grapple. Shi rolled over and threw Kayley off, by the time he'd leapt to his feet Kayley was already bringing both paws together into his center of mass. Mamoru rolled with the momentum of the blow to lighten its effect, letting his feet glide over the floor as Kayley shoved him back by the force of the blow, Mamoru also pulled Kayley along with him, and off her center of balance. Mamoru grabbed Kayley's arms with one arm, and thrust his fist towards her face. Kayley dropped all her weight, toppling both her and Shi mid-punch. Kayley went to bite at Mamoru's neck, but as her teeth touched flesh, before she could break skin, Mamoru's foot found Kayley's inner knee, and he rose over her, briefly pinning one of her legs.



Seiji had kept a close eye over Jun, his recent unhealthy increase in confidence had not escaped notice. Seiji was worried that Jun's new weapon was more than it seemed, Jun was different now that he had it, not just more self-reliant, which would be a good thing by itself, but he was growing outright rebellious, and not in the normal teenager sense. Seiji had kept so close an eye on Jun, that he missed what Jun didn't, further shaking him.

"Come on out whoever you are!" Jun yelled out.

A smile not-unlike the Cheshire Cat's responded in mid-air, "Now why should I do that?"

"Who are you," Seiji demanded.

"Gimen," the lips answered.

"So I take it you're the false Gen Masho?"

"I am."

"Be careful Jun, he may try to trick us into fighting each other-"

Jun brought down his blade swiftly and shot flames all about, surrounding them both, and spreading out. Jun heard Gimen scream out, and saw white metal turn black and burn like paper. Jun smiled, and turned to Seiji.

"Sensei?"

Shin managed to find himself completely turned around in Shi's castle. He looked out a window to find himself a good distance from what passed for ground. He realized he'd gotten lost and was in one of the many high towers. He heard a scratching sound coming from behind one of the doors up the stairs. He frowned and slowly approached the incriminating doorway. He listened at the door, and realized the scratching sound was glass against metal, he thrust open the door to see something out of a mad-scientist digest. Glass beakers and chemicals dripping, tubes running god knows where, and a silver figure looming over it all, turning to face him…



"Suiko no Shin," the silver figure said pleasantly, "I hear you're counterpart Naaza had a little skirmish by the waters with Meiumi, how interesting that you should meet your end here, in my little lab of poisons, I'm Naosa…"

Doom turned to Eirhe when he heard the first sounds of battle in the echoing halls of the castle. "Um… I'll be right back," he sheepishly commented. He teleported over to the main courtyard, "Youja soldiers, we appear to be under a guerilla strike, flood the hallways and hunt them down. Next time he re-appeared, he was floating over five intruders at once, "We have a cluster, all the better, Chaos Beasts!"

Doom dodged Shuten's chains as a swarm of Chaos beasts tackled Shuten from all sides. Anubisu swung his nodatchi towards Doom, who moved further up and out of the way.

"Come down here and fight us yourself, child!"

"Do I really look foolish enough to take on two Masho, two Troopers, and one meddling kid, in one on FIVE combat?"

Doom moved up and to the side as Anna launched a blast of fire towards him.

"What's the matter, afraid?"

"No, quite confident, in my skills at ranged-melee," about eight Chaos Beasts swarmed over Anna as well, who swung her Firebo at one after another, while they kept coming. Doom chuckled, "We're in the Youjakai, summoning Chaos Beasts here is almost as easy as BREATHING!"

"Let see what we can do to curb THAT," Shuten called back launching his chains once more, Doom glided back away from Shuten's chains as they followed him, bouncing off of one wall after another-



"Chaos BOLT!" A bolt of energy shot from Doom's fingers and struck Shuten's chains, ending the mystical effect that kept them coming at him. The chains stopped inches from his face and he swatted them away. "Alright, if you want to play, let's see if you really have the nerve… NIGHTMARE!" Doom's voice went supernaturally deep as the hallways went dim and grey…


	18. Chapter 18

Everything was grey for a second before Ryou could see anything, the last thing he'd heard was Doom yelling something in a supernaturally deep voice, Ryou's mind wandered, wondering why he let himself be dragged into a crazy march on Shi's castle, the man was death- how could they hope to kill him. Ryou's knees buckled; he put his hands over his ears as he came down onto his knees and elbows, the curled into a fetal position. Every question he could imagine, and still more came into his head, he was being barraged with questions faster than he could keep up with.

Ryou felt he'd let his friends down, led them to a place where they had no chance to win…

'JIN'

Ryou hadn't even realized he'd shut his eyes, he'd been flooded by so many images, but now he opened them. Like the sun breaking through a cloudy sky, he remembered his friends' strength. Ryou climbed to his feet and took his hands from his ears. He looked around with a pained expression- and realized they could win…

Shuten was wincing in pain, memories he could never forget floating to his current thoughts…

"Shuten!" A familiar voice from the past yelled out, drawing him back.

Shuten came up to the figure that had called his name, he'd just returned from an assault Arago had ordered him on. The figured ran up and pounced on him, Shuten gently pushed her away for being overly affectionate. It was then he noticed the small stuffed bear in her arms, "Faia, where did you find that?"

"This ol' thing, I- ah… In your room," she admitted sheepishly.

"That- ah… was a trophy- of sorts- from one of the villages Arago sent me to."



Faia held it up and examined it more closely, "explains the ratty condition," she shoved it back in his hands and Shuten let his shoulders relax in relief.

Holding the bear up he headed for his chambers, "Don't worry Squee, I'll make sure Faia doesn't find you again…"

"BANG!" The same voice pulled him further in time, in Arago's stables. Faia yanked off Anubisu's authentic cowboy hat and tried it on for size, coming around into full view. "So, how was it back in the Ningenkai?"

"I feel it was odd this time," Naaza commented, shamefully peeling out of the cowboy clothes.

"And why would humans be so foolish to name a town Gomorra, after what happened to the original," Anubisu sneered.

"Well, I think they got an idea of what it was like in the last one."

"Too bad there weren't any survivors to share the story," Shuten kidded.

"Did you guys get me anything?"

Shuten tossed down an empty six shooter he'd pulled from one of the dead cowboys, "It appears to be a weapon employed by men in this day, ineffective though, it only worked six times."

"I think he was trying to make it function again when you struck him down, not that it matters, his aim was far from the mark with the first six shots," Rajura mused.

"I suppose you had a hand in that," Anubisu said.

"Now what gives you that impression?"

"I think the look of terror in his face was directed a little high to be aiming at any of us," Anubisu smirked knowingly.-



Shuten turned towards Faia again as the scene in his mind's eye shifted, Faia clutched her head after calling the demonic armor that possessed her by Arago's command. What shreds of sanity she had drained from her expression as the armor formed around her body. Faia became the Kage Masho once more, another test to the armor Arago was experimenting with…

Kage Masho was dropped into an arena looking stage, another armored figure across from her. Some new would-be Masho Arago must have felt he could spare. The brave warrior summoned up a white armor, "I will become Arago's Hime Masho," he announced boldly.

"Ya know, it's too bad we didn't have this system in place before the Yume Masho," Rajura sniggered. Shuten hushed him and turned back to the caged stadium. Faia's eyes were filling with blood because of the oncoming battle, her expression showed only madness behind her blood-filled eyes. The would-be Hime Masho pulled out a pair of sickles.

Spinning the sickles around in his hands a winter's breeze unleashed itself around him, forming a second ice-blue layer of armor over him, and channeling upwards it created a thick wall just in time to impede the rampaging Faia as she lunged towards him. Faia's armored fingers slashed quickly and fiercely, scraping through Hime's wall in a matter of seconds. Hime brought both his sickles to Faia as she breeched the wall and exploded towards him with animalistic fury.

Coming under Hime's sickles, Faia brought her armored hands both to Hime's exposed chest, raking across the extra ice armor, and swiping through it in one slash, the next pushing him back and piercing his armor. Hime slashed again at Faia, who struck his wrists and knocked away both his weapons hastily across the room. She drove her head into Hime's chest, blood gushing down her armored figure.



Arago smiled cruelly at the sight of Faia drenched in blood and still ripping through what was once a proud Youja warrior. Shuten found himself unable to watch, turning away from the carnage. Naaza pursed his lips and started to walk away. Rajura and Anubisu then also went to Arago's side, as an excuse to turn from the torture and bloodshed.

When the only color remaining on Faia was the red of blood, she looked down at herself and screamed. The armor seemed to banish itself at the sound of the high pitch wail. Faia's few remaining senses had returned, and she saw only blood, there wasn't enough pieces of the failed Hime Masho to recognize he had even been there, but Faia knew, the memories were still fresh within her…

Her screams brought Shuten to the next memory, this time he was struggling with her himself, weeks after Arago's defeat at the hands of the white Kikotei, Naaza had just nursed him to health after he'd washed up on shore, and as soon as he could move he went to see Faia. Struggling with herself, literally arguing with herself, the demon that was a part of her armor was fighting with the frail human soul inside, and in Faia's own hand was the six shooter he'd given her, one bullet in the chamber. The gun was pointed high in the air as Shuten's hands forced her hands such that the gun wouldn't face her. Faia at last bit Shuten and thrust him away with all her supernatural might, thrusting him into the wall and leaving a vast Oni-shaped imprint. She set the gun not to carefully to her temple and pulled the trigger, the bullet shooting perfectly in one temple and out the other, the bullet lodged into a picture on the table, Cowboy Shuten hiding his face from the camera with Faia glomped onto him.

Shuten reached for her lifeless body when he saw Doom, and the connection of the nightmare dawned on him. A mindless rage overtook him and he leapt at Doom-



"SHIT! I hate when that happens." Doom side-glides away from Shuten's initial charge. Shoving an arm at Shuten, keeping him at arms length as Shuten reached both hands for Doom's neck. Doom grimaced and turned his whole body, coming beside Shuten' arms and holding them both down onto one, he punches Shuten with all his might, knocking him to his senses, and sending his Oni helmet flying across the hallway, and with it, back-calling the entire Oni armor.

Shuten dropped to his knees and gasped for breath, but that was when Ryou noticed Doom, amongst the army of Youja soldiers.

"SO EN ZAN!"

Doom rolled away from Ryou's attack and right next to Anubisu, who suddenly seemed to notice him. Doom had enough time to sigh in annoyance as Anubisu lunged for him. Doom shot strait up, connecting his knee to Anubisu's chin in the process.

Mamoru had rolled aside from Kayley, clutching his ribs, he sneered at her with distaste. She glared back equally enraged, then fell to one knee. Mamoru spat blood to the side as he rose to his feet and picked up his scythe that he had cast aside at the beginning of the fight.

"I tire of you," he took in a short breath, "This battle ends," he proclaimed. "Come at me again and I'll skewer you from stem to stern," he narrowed his eyes at her.

As Kayley and Shi faced off, both of them were healing, the were-tiger's natural healing worked through all of her wounds at practically the same speed as the supernatural healing Mamoru experienced because of his Shi armor. Kayley licked her lips as she planned her angle. Mamoru smiled, then replaced his scythe in favor of his two kyoketsu-shoge, one he held by the dagger end, the other by the ring end. And as Kayley finally came at him, he swung one arm, casting the chain with dagger strait for her. Kayley leapt strait up, and into the other chain Shi 

had thrown up to catch her mid-air. He pulled the first chain up and it too wrapped its way around her, pinning her in mid-fall.

What comes up usually comes down, and knowing she was tangled good, she curled herself into the chains and wiggled herself mid-pounce further into the chains, strait for Mamoru. Mamoru stepped back and threw her aside with the chains anyway, but she managed to roll the extra distance out of the chains…

Gayl had been wondering the halls in boredom, waiting for Mamoru's next plan. She had a plate of sticky buns in one arm as she rounded a corner-

"My my, what do I spy, but a pair of Masho in the wrong castle," she mused, finishing the mostly eaten sticky bun in her mouth. She grabbed her last sticky bun and set the plate down.

Naaza and Rajura looked curiously at Gayl, "Somehow you seem less menacing than before," Rajura commented.

"Says you," Gayl huffed. She throws off her cloak, tossing the sticky bun in the air, to reveal her forest green midriff tying around her neck, and the matching cotton pants, she reaches into her belt and pulls out a blowgun with one dart already loaded, she blows it to Naaza first, so the potion master would have no chance to make his cure. In her last motion she sheaths the blowgun and catches the sticky bun in one hand.

Rajura turns to Naaza in time to see the confused expression go blank as Naaza slowly loses strength and topples out cold on the spot. "Naaza," Rajura says foolishly…

In another hallway, Kayura walks slowly with Kaosu's staff in one hand, and Kenchuken's hand in the other. The staff rings loudly as the hall grows dimmer.

"Kenny, be ready, danger approaches."



"Oh it's already here," A figure rises from the shadows in the deepest dark gold. He stands before Kayura and bows, "Kurai." Then without a second breath, he pulls out a rather large axe strapped to his back and swings it at Kayura. Moments from contact he feels a searing sensation on one leg as Kenchuken slaps a spirit ward on him. Kurai howls out and turns to strike Kenny. Kayura uses the staff to parry the blow, interposing herself between Kurai and Kenny.

"Kenny, call your armor."

Touma was wondering the edges of the castle, looking around outside for any signs of his friends in trouble. Touma stops suddenly, feeling a change in the winds. He takes a step back in time to see a silver arrow hit the ground he had been standing on seconds before.

"Arashi," he yelled.

"Indeed, but can you find me, I wonder?"

"I don't, I know exactly where you are."

A silver glove with blue knuckles reaches for Touma's armored shoulder. Touma spins around with his bow already set and arrow pulled back.

"ShinKuHa!"

Arashi actually still seemed to smile as the golden arrow blew a massive hole through his lower chest. Arashi held the wound as blue plates slid over the hole in his silver armor. Arashi took his own bow and shot an arrow through at the base of the castle, the force of the attack blowing Touma through the hole and into the dungeons.

Eirhe leapt up at the sound of the explosion, watching the blue armored male tumble into her laboratory. When he finally stopped tumbling she could get a look at his face, Eirhe stopped dead in her tracks.



"It can't be, he's dead," Eirhe saw in Touma a face from her past, "Aric?"

"Eirhe, we have to get out of here, this battle will see us only as bystanders" Fomalhaut grabbed Eirhe's shoulder and tried to pull her away.

"No," Eirhe said firmly. She ran to a wall and grabbed a large, shoulder mounted device-

"You can't it hasn't been tested yet!"

"Well it's about to be tested!"

Eirhe didn't take much time to aim, just firing in the general direction of Touma and Arashi, she turned a dial to max, and pulled a trigger. **FWOOM**! The hot white blast unleashed nailed Arashi, blasting him back through the whole he'd created, no longer in one piece, while the force of the blow knocked Touma through the clear doorway to knock is head against the back of the new Blocking Chamber. The backlash of the weapon fired Eirhe and the device clear to the far wall, the device shattering on impact, sprinkling bits of itself like metal confetti all over the dazed Eirhe.

"Recoil suppression my ass," she managed sarcastically before she let her head rest against the wall she was pressed into…

Naosu reached into his belt and pulled out a number of needles, holding one between each finger. In a dramatic motion he threw all eight of them at Shin. Between his Yari and dodging, he narrowly evaded each of them, then he noticed the strings. Attached to each needle was a string, and now, each string was precariously next to Shin.

Naosu pulled the strings, the needles each shot back at Shin from behind him. Shin narrowly turned himself enough to see the needles, the strings now partially entangling him. He tried to pull himself away from the needles, but was so fully entangled by the strings by then that 

Naosu pulled hard and Shin was jarred off his feet, four of the needles touched his armor, and a fifth managed to wedge itself under the main body plate at his waist.

Naosu smiled cruelly as he lifted his hands, summoning the needles back to him. "How do you like my poison, you can feel it can't you, boiling in your blood."

Shin grunted as he pulled himself back to his feet, he focused on Naosu for a moment as his vision was somewhat blurry. Shin concentrated on Naosu until his vision cleared enough for him to see only one of him. He held up his Yari, and pointed it at Naosu.

"You'll never hit me like that," he said questioningly.

"ChoRyuHa!"

Shin fell to one knee and winced in pain, but the attack went off, nailing Naosu against the wall and leaving him smoking, but alive- or what passed for it. Shin didn't have the strength to finish him, he needed to find his friends and he knew it. Shin shoved himself back through the door he'd came through, and held the wall as he crawled back down the stairs…

Rajura held Gayl's clawed hands at bay by the wrist, the two pushing against each other with most of their strength, sticky bun hanging from Gayl's mouth. Rajura was gaining a slow edge, pushing Gayl back step by step. Gayl's eyes lit up with an idea, and just as a small breeze began to pick up around them both, a figure fell from the nearby stairway. Passing out and falling the last few steps, atop Gayl, toppling both her and Rajura, sending the sticky bun flying…

Rajura was the first to crawl to his feet, he saw Shin and rushed to his side, "Suiko, are you all right," he suddenly realized it was a stupid question as he saw Shin was out cold and sweating. Rajura took Shin in one arm, and reached to drag poor Naaza with the other, looking for the others.



"My sticky bun…" Gayl wailed as Rajura walked away…


	19. Chapter 19

"Jun!" Seiji called out. He immediately realized this had to be Gimen's illusion. He closed his eyes and felt out Jun instead. Seiji had no way of knowing what Gimen was showing Jun right now, he needed to find Gimen and break his spell, but he had to be careful that he was attacking Gimen, and not Jun. In the past he had let Shuu hit him to break them from Rajura's illusion, he would prefer it not come down to that. Seiji trusted Shuu implicitly, Jun was still his student, and moreover, this new sword of his was making him overconfident.

It dawned like lightning, the solution. Gimen would be harder to draw into attacking him then even Rajura was, he could certainly depend on that. If he was attacked, it would be by Jun, and he would know where Jun was. Seiji suddenly recalled something Doom had told him a couple years back, '_When you're opponent has one style, knowing that style is half the fight, countering the right move is the other half._'

Meanwhile, Jun was remembering how Seiji had let Shuu hit him so one of them would be able to take on Rajura. 'So, Seiji probably won't attack me, unless he wants me to take the blow," Jun frowned. Not that it mattered, since he didn't see Gimen at all, let alone one that might actually be Seiji.

"Take the blow," a voice whispered. Both Jun and Seiji heard it, both were made to think the other had said it…

"GenSeiRan!"

A white armor came down, both Seiji and Jun saw Gimen facing him, and launching his attack. Jun frowned and took the attack, hoping Seiji really had a plan…

Seiji narrowed his eyes, and as Gimen fired his attack, he moved, taking his sword and cutting into the wave as it came at him, his armor glowing brightly as the attack was blown back. 

Seiji continued at Gimen, at the same time seeing through his illusion at last, Jun lying on the ground from Gimen's attack…

"RaikoZan!"

Gimen was blown back from Seiji's attack, completely breaking all his illusions. Seiji walked towards Gimen, who was leaning against the wall he'd been blown into.

"Beating you was a two part plan," Seiji explained as he stopped right in front of him, "One, knowing your stolen techniques," Seiji raised his blade, "and two, knowing when to counter," Seiji glared as he brought down his blade and slashed deep into Gimen, releasing the tormented spirit within…

Kayley takes a menacing stance. For all the effort both had put forth, neither Kayley nor Mamoru had a mark that hadn't already healed. It was really starting to piss both of them off.

"Death Chain… ENCIRCLE!"

Mamoru's chains launched out and up towards Kayley, who leapt into the air, pulling herself into a ball until she reached the top of the arc, then pushing out her feet and paws, claws extended, tilting herself into a bit of a spin, "Descending Kayley Corkscrew!"

As Kayley comes clawing into Mamoru's midsection, he grabs one of Kayley's arms and jars his own arm down on it fiercely. Kayley feels a painful jarring, then hears the loud crunch, and lastly feels the excruciating pain of her arm. She pulls herself away from the torn open Mamoru and holds her hanging arm. Mamoru sneers as he gets to his feet, blood seeping from the opening in his gut. "I believe that wound will take longer to heal than the other ones I have dealt, even with your, supernatural, healing abilities."

Kayley painfully repositions her arm so the bone can start to mend, then glares menacingly at Shi, "So it will."



"At least three of your fellow intruders have been severely injured; I'd take this chance to go help them in your- paws."

Kayley narrows her eyes, "How would you know?"

"I am the master of death, feeling its approach of pain and suffering is but a simple task. This is your only chance to retreat, in a moment, I'll be healed again, and you won't be."

Kayley slowly backs away, wondering which of her friends are hurting, not turning away from Mamoru until she is well in the hallway and a ways from Mamoru.

"Do you think that was wise," Genjutsu asks, coming from nowhere to stand by Mamoru.

"Probably not," Mamoru answers; "by the way, where have you been?"

"Even you might have difficulty believing where I have been in the past few minutes, suffice to say, I know where the point will be."

"Then it was worth it."

"Precisely."

Meanwhile, Kenchuken stands in his green armor, a rather oversized English sword in his hands, larger then a broadsword, but shaped like a longsword. He thrusts it into Kurai, under his main chest plate. The glowing eyes behind his mask widen as smoke begins to pour out profusely. His eyes narrow at Kenny as he holds the sword inside himself and comes at Kenny swinging his axe. His eyes widen yet again as he stops in his tracks, then looks down to see Kaos' staff sticking out his front side, having been shoved through him by Kayura from behind. Kenny's sword comes out slightly as Kurai falls to his knees.

In a coughing wheeze he speaks as he lowers himself into the Shadows, "Don't think you've killed me yet…"



Kayura attempts to plunge her staff into the ground Kurai is blending into through the shadows, only to hit the floor itself, causing the rings on the staff to clang about. Kayura suddenly turns to an approaching presence staff first. Kayley freezes mid-bound as the Staff stops narrowly in front of her.

"Sorry, we were attacked, but he retreated, how have things gone for you?"

Kayley grabs her arm where it was broken, the flesh already closed again, but the bone only partially mended, "Found Shi, fought, retreated to help the others, found out some of them are hurt."

As if on cue, Rajura grunts as he pulls Naaza behind him, with Shin over his shoulder…

"Well isn't that a lovely picture," Kayley kids as she rushes over to take Naaza from Rajura.

"Your arm is broken," Rajura points out.

"Hadn't noticed," Kayley states in jest.

"Did you break theirs?"

"Who's?"

"The one that did it."

"Sadly no, had more pressing matters like finding out you guys needed my help to clear the wounded, what happened?"

"Poison, Naaza by Gayl, I don't know who poisoned Shin."

"Great."

"Isn't it, let's find the others."



Kenchuken rushes to the nearest break in the hallway and places his sword upright on its tip. After a moment of meditation, he lets go of the sword, and it falls in the direction of one of the hallways.

"That way," he announces, "we should find at least one of our allies."

Rushing down the hallway, Kayley, Kayura, and the rest in tow come across Seiji, with Jun holding onto his shoulder. "What happened to the kid?"

"I'm not a-" he paused to choke and cough, "A kid," he manages.

"We were attacked by Gimen, who attempted to use a variation of Rajura's old techniques, but seeing through his ploy, I stuck him down, yet sadly he managed to hurt Jun just prior."

"He sounded like you, and I didn't think you'd trust me enough, so I believed him and assumed you were going to do what Shuu did."

"Actually I was going to wait for you to try to attack me, and deflect the blow, and wait for the real Gimen to show himself."

"Damn copycat," Rajura sneered.

"Well he is a false version of you; it stands to reason he would use a version of your attacks."

"I console myself in that imitation is said to be the highest form of flattery," Rajura says at last.

"The others should be this way," Kenchuken tells them…

Doom sighs again as Anubisu tries to little avail to strike him again. Ryou stands protectively over Shuten, fighting off droves of Doom's Chaos Beasts, while Anna and Shuu 

plow through the standard form Youja Soldiers, until Shuu comes across a pair of Red Youja, which attack him from separate sides.

Doom takes his glaive and lashes out at Anubisu at length. Anubisu parries most of the blows with his nodatchi, until it catches between the curved and strait blades of Doom's glaive, he twists violently and yanks the nodatchi from Anubisu's fingers and tosses it behind him over one shoulder. Anibisu tries yet another leaping tackle at Doom, coming around his glaive. Doom smiles still as he slams his open palm hand into Anibisu's face, then elbows him back towards the ground, Anubisu rolls into the landing and lands atop his true goal and picks up his sword once more.

"Here I thought you were getting sloppy for a second, of course I'd have probably used the same maneuver in your situation. Mind you, I've never been in your situation, I've yet to face an opponent who was- inventive- enough to catch me," Doom smiles as he proclaims this.

Anubisu sneers, "Little brats should watch who they brag to."

"Lecture me after you've hit me."

"Ankoku Chohigiri!"

"Ankoku Ryuu Giri!"

The two attacks hit each other and pushed to the side, blasting into the wall and adding yet another informal entrance to Eirhe's lab…

In the wake of the attack Anubisu slipped from Doom's sight, and if not for his supernatural awareness of life energies, he wouldn't have felt Anubisu drop from out of a shadow in the ceiling and lunge at Doom. Turning, Doom strikes Anubisu with the un-bladed end of his glaive, knocking him away.

"Up is not my only defense, merely my favorite," he chuckles.



Anubisu grabs the empty armor shell of a fallen Youja soldier and throws it whole at Doom, who plows his glaive into the poor dead thing to stop its momentum, then releases his Glaive and banishes it, which drops the empty shell. Reaching for his heavy chain, with large spikes at every other link, he swings one end towards Anubisu, who tries again to parry with his sword. The chain catches and wraps partly around Anubisu's nodatchi. Both Doom and Anubisu pull at each other in a strange 'tug-o-war' like situation, each trying to pull the other's weapon away from them.

"Touma!" Ryou notices Touma in the glass-like chamber in Eirhe's lab and starts to rush towards him, a mass of Youja soldiers getting in his way. But despite this the battle spills into the lab through the hole Anubisu and Doom had made.

"Tochimou!"

Doom lets go of his chain, banishing it, so that he can move out of Rajura's attack in time, Anubisu also rolls aside, narrowly avoiding the attack, which continues on, plowing through a number of Youja soldiers.

'_Gayl!_' Doom mentally calls out for backup.

'_My sticky bun._'

Doom sighs harshly, '_Mamoru, oh fearless leader, I hate to admit when I'm a bit overwhelmed normally, but I think every intruder in the castle counts in this case…_'

Doom hears Genjutsu giggle in his mind and can't help but shudder, '_is poor mister Doom all overwhelm-ed. Here, this should help._'

A bolt of black lightning erupts in the middle of Eirhe's lab, destroying a number of machines. When the smoke and fire begins to clear, a cruel looking red and black armor throws 

out one arm to cast the smoke away. The other arm reaches out with a wicked scythe, the blade shaped in the image of a lightning bolt.

Kayley and Anna both look stupefied as the figure roars, coursing fresh with power. "No way," Kayley growls, "Dojo killed you."

"Mistress Genjutsu felt it was not yet my time, and look what happened to Dojo, daresay she had a rather amusing encounter with her counterpart," he sneers.

"I think we need to retreat," Ryou realizes, seeing three fallen friends.

"GanTessai!" Shuu blasts the two red Youja that flanked him, then turns to Ryou, "You get Touma, I'll see what we can do to stall this chunk of tin."

Doom starts to move to intercept Ryou, but Anubisu stands firmly in the way, "You haven't finished with me yet, brat."

Doom shakes his head and sighs, pulling out his katana and wakizashi. "Well then, attack me, or I'll just go around you," he declares. Forcing Anubisu to come at him, when he brings his Nodatchi towards Doom, he parries the blow slightly aside with his wakizashi, dropping it from the force of the blow, and slashing with his katana at Anubisu's midsection, finally scoring a real blow against him. Stepping over him now, and re-unsheathing his wakizashi again, he charges at Ryou.

Ryou is seconds from blasting the chamber with his surekill when Doom comes at him. Ryou parries the blow and counters, which Doom parries. Despite his wound, Anubisu comes at Doom again, flanking him, Doom in his usual fashion, goes straight up. A round dozen Chaos Beasts all leap onto Anubisu and push him back, Ryou and Doom cross blades again, Doom sweeps one leg in a trip attack at Ryou, as Ryou starts to lose his balance, Kayura comes up and holds him up. Kenchuken throws a spirit ward at Doom, who slices it in half.



Meanwhile, Sensoukami punches Shuu firmly, with enough force to lift him off the ground and send him back. Kayley comes up behind him and catches him, while Anna launches her attack at Sensoukami, who slashes into it with his scythe and stops the attack…

"The chamber," Ryou yells to Kayura and Kenchuken, keeping Doom's attention with crossed blades. Kenchuken takes out his sword again, and slams it harshly against the chamber, it rattles, and a crack appears where the sword landed…

Kayura takes Kaos' staff, rings jangling loudly, and bashes it against the same crack, joint with Kenchuken thrusting his sword, energy glowing brightly in the move. The two attacks shatter open the chamber, Touma weakly stumbles out, into Kayura's arms.

Anna leaps up in a full back flip to avoid Sensoukami's scythe, Kayley takes Anna's shoulder and pulls her away. The troopers and Masho all begin to fall back.

'_Should I let them go,_' Doom asks Mamoru.

'_Pursue them if you really want, otherwise, this battle is over._'

'_As you say…_'


	20. Chapter 20

The Temple

Chapter Twenty

Ryou slams his fist into a counter loudly after the return to Koji manor. "Well, we certainly showed Mamoru who he's dealing with," Ryou said sarcastically, "and he showed us he's got little to worry from us."

"The terms of engagement weren't entirely fair, you mustn't blame yourself, we all felt it was the right thing to do, but we lacked enough information to accomplish anything more than a demonstration of why Mamoru is lord of his own castle," Shuten contends.

"And now Naaza and Shin are poisoned!"

"Adjani and her people have already worked out antidotes, they should recover before the day is out."

Ryou frowns and turns away, unable to even defeat Shuten in verbal combat…

"It was a defeat, yes Ryou, however we accomplished much, we destroyed two of the false Masho, and injured more of them, and we have a better understanding of how Shi operates."

"I can't believe Doom was that strong," Anubisu gripes as Kayura finishes the bandage around his midsection, "he's so unskilled, yet- annoying," he growled…

"That how he fought, even before the levitation, which I must assume is a new power, along with the bolts he threw," Ryou comments. "He riled his opponent into attacking foolishly, and wore them down, staying on the defense until he was sure he could start landing blows, and wear his opponent down faster, it's honestly not a bad technique," Ryou admits begrudgingly.

"But what was that attack he used," Anna asks, "the nightmare thing."

"I'm not sure, he used to have an attack that affected the mind, but it wasn't so- well, it wasn't quite as powerful, and it basically just gave you the 'eureka moment' from hell…"

"That certainly wasn't inspiring…" Shuten scowls.



"It seems much has changed about our young friend, yet he remains enough the same that it is him- possibly controlled, but doubtful."

"Arago's control over us made no changes to who we were," Rajura comments, "but even then, it was our choice to initially start working under Arago."

At last Nastui comes out with Genjutsu's translated papers, "I believe I know where the point is."

"Where?"

"Well, the translation was a riddle, and after checking possible solutions against sites of known ancient mystical activities, I believe the point is in a location I found in my research in Australia."

Doom was in Eirhe's lab, watching her storm from one machine to the next, looking more grim with each cursory glance. Doom wanted to go over and see if he could help, but quickly realized that'd be more likely to set her off. Sensoukami had left and reported to Mamoru and Genjutsu already, while Abeiro and Fomalhaut began formally assessing damages…

Naaza awoke to the presence of Asami for the second time in 24 hours, "We need to meet under better circumstances next time," Naaza muses as he sits up to face Asami.

"Are you feeling better?"

"I'm still a bit slow; the poison was a potent sedative, aided by a paralysis, judging by my body's reaction. This Gayl woman seems to know a bit about poisons, that or she was given the formula."

"The anti-toxins my people gave you were not made specific to the poison in your system, I was worried, as is Adjani for Shin."



"I believe I can assist my own recovery, now that I'm conscious, as for Shin, I'd need either to talk to him about what he's feeling, or preferably a sample of the poison."

"One of the healers pulled this from Shin in healing him, it was likely how the poison was introduced-"

"And probably still has a sample of it, yes."

"One of our healers scraped a sample, but didn't recognize any part of it?"

"Hmm, and I suppose you're people have a lot of experience in these things?"

"Oh yes, of course, but- I have been told you are a master of poisons, and potions- perhaps, you might find something they missed," a touch of hope lifted her voice.

"I can try." Naaza tried to stand up, but nearly fell over the moment he wasn't resting against the couch, landing harshly back on his behind. Naaza looked pleadingly at Asami, unable to vocalize the request for help. Asami smiled at the warrior's difficulty in asking for help. Asami slid one arm under Naaza's, and helped Naaza to his feet, and to where her people had been studying the poison…

When at last Shin awoke, he found himself in the arms of his sleeping wife, Adjani. Zaire was sitting at his feet, asleep, and baby Brooke slept in Adjani's lap. Shin smiled warmly, entranced by the love of his family. Sitting across from him he saw Naaza asleep with Asami leaning her head on his shoulder. Shin almost chuckled at the sight; the sudden movement in containing the laughter awoke Adjani.

"I love you, you realize, and Zaire and Brooke, with all my heart."

Adjani almost melted with joy at the sentiment. "I love you too, as well does Zaire, and baby Brooke."

"As well does seem Naaza and Asami," he chuckled.



"They hadn't slept for hours, as Asami helped Naaza stand to develop the cure for yours, then his poison."

"They really do look cute together."

"Don't they, almost as cute as we did, ages past."

"You're still beautiful in my eyes."

Adjani smiled and hushed him. Zaire slowly stirred, and opened his eyes, looking up at his father, "Did you die?"

"No Za-za, thanks to Naaza, we'll have to thank him properly when he wakes."

A few minutes later, Naaza's head slid against Asami's, and then slowly forward, until he started, and awoke. He looked over at Shin and Adjani leaning against each other, looking at Baby Brooke, who was cooing affectionately. Zaire was the first to notice Naaza awake. He rose to his feet and gave a full bow.

"Thank you Mr. snake-man, for not letting my daddy die."

Not one man on earth could avoid beaming after a thank you like that, Naaza included, who went flush as he smiled.

"I'm sure you father would do the same for me, were our positions reversed."

"Without hesitance," Shin confirmed, patting Zaire on the head, "but thank you non-the-less."

Naaza shifted in his seat before he pulled himself up, "So this is the newest member of the family," Naaza commented, leaning over to get a good look at the child, who reached up for Naaza's prominent green hair. Naaza was about to pull his head back, but was caught up in the sheer beauty of the fresh baby, that he smiled and allowed the infant to tug firmly upon his hair. He winced in pain before the child finally got bored and moved to examining the next thing in 

her sight. A few moments more, and the child opened her mouth in what could only be a yawn, and nodded off back to sleep.

"She's a darling little thing, what name did you give her?"

"Brooke."

Naaza smiled as he went back to sit in the couch across from them. Asami finally stirred and took Naaza's hand firmly. "Naaza, I have something I wish to show you."

"Okay," Naaza said with a touch of confusion in his voice.

"Come with me, I'll explain along the way."

"Is it all that far?"

"Depends on the currents."

Now Naaza was really curious, when they reached the water's edge he went to call his armor, instead Asami turned to him, and with an only slightly impassioned kiss, Naaza's head falls under a blue light, and Asami pulls him into the water, to find he can breathe under it.

"We're going to a place I discovered when I was much younger," she started to explain, "It wasn't until much later I learned what it was."

"Which was?"

"An ancient battleground, sunken into the oceans."

"So what's there?"

"A weapon that you may be able to use. I debated telling you about it before, when you were injured the first time, but I worried you wouldn't be strong enough, legend says the blade is so powerful, it will poison and kill anyone who is too weak to posses it. But after I saw you're skills with potions, I felt you must be able wield it."

"What is it?"



"A sword, possessed by a violent woman, Yamanouchi Mizuno, with her sword she slew armies single handedly, and was only finally taken down by a sorcerer who sunk an entire island, killing the both of them, with his last breath, he hid the sword on the sunken island. But one day, before I was aware of the legend, I stumbled across the hiding place."

"Yamanouchi? That was my family's name?"

"Then I suppose she might be related to you in some way?"

Naaza nodded, he listened as Asami told him everything else she knew about the sight, describing the sword. After some time, she stopped, "It's down here."

Below Naaza saw the long rotted corpses of the battle long ago. He let his feet touch the ground, and walked along the battle sight, after a moment, guided by who knows what, he stopped over a particular body, ratty green hair dangling from the rotted skull, "This was her," he explains, "Though I knew her not, nor her reasons for evil, I somehow feel connected, I guess blood really is thinker then- you know," he smiled.

"At this depth I wouldn't think so," another voice cut in. A familiar, but unwelcome voice, "We could always cut you open and find out," the figure mused, coming into sight.

Silver armor flashed, plated in black and blue, the trident pointed at Naaza, who sneered, then turned to Asami, "Hide," was his single word plea.

"Oh I wouldn't kill the water spirit, not until you're dead and I've no one else to test my new sword I'm about to get."

"What right have you to claim anything down here, you're a false masho, not even a Youja, let alone a human, you have no claim to anything on this world, or in these oceans, most of all, not the sword of a woman who may have been related to my family," Naaza declares defiantly.



"What right? Why my right to want, I will have that sword, the infamous sword that can slay armies with its poison."

"Poison is my specialty, not yours"

"Well, are we going to swim around here and argue, or am I going to get to kick your ass and take the sword any time soon?"

"It seems you forgot our last encounter, when you thought you would easily best me, and failed," he emphasized the last part heavily.

"Ah, but I'm stronger now, plus, I'm in my element."

In a movement too fast for any normal person to see, Meiumi swims at Naaza and thrusts his Trident strait at him. Naaza in a motion of speed to match, unsheathed two swords, one to parry, and the other to cut a gash into Meiumi's breastplate.

"I guess water is thicker than whatever runs through you."

Meiumi held his Trident out at Naaza and drew a bubble of further compressed water onto the tips, and thrust it towards him. Naaza held up his two swords in an 'X' in front of him to brace against the blow, knocking him far back in the water, grinding his heels into the rocks loose earth.

Naaza lightly presses against a wall of the ruined sunken city. Pushing off the ruin he swims at Meiumi, "Musetsu Orochi!"

Swords slashing, energy courses towards Meiumi, who twirls his trident and redirects Naaza's own attack back at him, pushing him through the ruined wall, and into an enclosed room, water seemingly mystically held out, as Naaza finds himself out of water.

Naaza rises and looks around the room, seeing a sword floating over a pedestal-

"Gee, I wonder if that's it," he says sarcastically.



Meiumi steps into the room as well, seeing the sheathed sword he rushes for it, Naaza tailing behind. Meiumi manages to grab the handle, while Naaza firmly grips the sheath, as the two pull apart, the sword unsheathes, appearing to be little more than an antiquated red bokken, and as Meiumi swings it harshly to bat Naaza away, the blade crumbles.

"It can't be," Meiumi exclaims, "there must be some secret!"

Meiumi swings the thing again, holding the handle menacingly, as if expecting something spectacular to happen. After a moment, he exclaims profanely and tosses the handle at Naaza.

"It must be a fake, I KNOW the real thing is here!"

Naaza takes the handle into his other hand, still holding the sheath, he looks at Meiumi, and as he grips the sword tightly, ooze starts to form where the blade had been. Rubbing his thumb along handle, he feels something give with a click, and the base of the old blade shoots out, instantly the ooze follows and a new blade of red forms. Naaza smiles tauntingly at Meiumi. Sliding the sheath firmly under his other two on his back, such that it's parallel to him, he takes the sword in both hands, and charges Meiumi.

Meiumi puts his trident between him and Naaza, but Naaza's new sword slices through Meiumi's trident with a searing hiss. Naaza continues with his momentum and slashes deeply into Meiumi's shoulder. As Naaza pulls the blade away, Meiumi grabs his shoulder, wailing in agony. Tiny chips of red stay in the wound, burning through the armor, and after a moment, the tormented spirit sprays out of Meiumi's shoulder like a punctured bottle under pressure. Naaza moves forward and thrusts his sword into Meiumi's midsection, and as he pulls away, more of Meiumi spirit rushes out. Meiumi falls to his knees, and finally collapses where he stood, face plate vacant.



Naaza steps out from the small ruin with the sword still unsheathed, he looks over to Asami and smiles, "Meiumi will never taint the oceans again."


End file.
